Master and Slave
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Adrien knows what his kitten needs and he's not afraid to punish her when she needs it. This story was requested by a reader of mine. Aged Up. HAPPY NEW YEAR!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Alright, I was asked to write this and because I am a serious Sub at heart... I love... a DomAdrien and it's actually my preferred D/S relationship with them and in general. haha It's much easier for me to write Marinette as a Slave and Adrien as a Master. So, enjoy! ;) Thank you for asking me to write this. I had a lot... of fun with it. haha**

Adrien sat on the couch and watched Marinette walk in front of the television. He leaned back on the couch with his arm along the back of it. "What are you doing?"

She slowly bent forward in her short red t-shirt dress and his eyes went up the length of her legs to the curve of her rounded behind. He licked his lips and she looked over her shoulder. "I'm just picking up something I saw on the floor." Marinette smirked and stood up straight.

Adrien looked at her and held out his hand, moving his index finger in a come hither motion. She walked over to him and got onto her knees in front of him. "Are you lying to me? You know good kittens don't lie to their Master." He hooked his finger between the rose gold collar and her neck. The heart lock was coated in pink sapphires and 'Adrien's Good Girl' was engraved on the back. Adrien smirked at her and watched her chest rise and fall. He grazed her lips with his and peered down at her pink lips. "You gonna behave? Or should I put you over my knee and spank you?"

Marinette swallowed hard as her thighs began to tremble. She ran her hand up his thigh and he took it into his hand, biting it. "Bad girl." He smirked at her and let go of her collar, standing up. "We're gonna have some fun. Stand up, please."

Marinette gasped and cleared her throat as he took her hand in his and helped her up. Adrien lead her down the hallway to their dungeon. It was her favorite place and she would act out just to get sent there.

She giggled and bit her bottom lip as she grazed his cock through his tight jeans. Adrien groaned and took her wrists in his, pushing her against the wall in the hallway.

He raised her hands above her head and rolled his hips against hers, brushing his lips against her neck. "You wanna play?"

"Yes, Master." Marinette's voice came out as a soft moan and he worshipped it like a fine wine. He loved how he affected her.

"Turn around for me, please." Adrien backed up and she spun around. "Hands on the wall for me. Spread those beautiful thighs for me, baby."

Marinette slowly placed her hands on the wall and spread her feet apart. He slowly slid his soft hands up her thighs and raised her tight dress up and over her hips, exposing her beautiful ass. Adrien ran his hands down the curve of her behind and teased her pussy with his fingertips. He smirked and ran circles against her with his fingers.

"Are you gonna be a good girl?" Adrien's voice came out in a velvety tone that embodied sin.

"Yes, Master." Marinette moved her fingers against the wall as she anticipated his next move. She craved it and wanted it. The suspense was killing her.

"I don't know if I can trust your word. You've been a pretty bad girl today." Adrien tsked her and gave her pussy a light smack.

She squeaked and let out a soft moan as he rubbed her after. "I'll be a good girl."

"Mmm… What if…." Adrien slid his hand up a little and gave her a light smack again across the curves of her ass. "I want a bad girl today?"

"I'll be your bad girl too, Master." Marinette moaned as he rubbed circles along where he had spanked her.

"I think I'll go with a good girl tonight." Adrien smacked her pussy again and she cried out as it vibrated up to her swollen clit, causing her to gasp and whimper.

"Too bad I'm not a good girl, Master." Marinette licked her lips and peered at him with lust filled blue bell eyes that could kill. And she would kill him if he let her.

"You're gonna play that card today?" Adrien smirked at her and spanked her harder along the curves of her ass, causing her to gasp and moan as the sting began to radiate along her skin. "Undress and wait for me on your knees like I like, please."

"Yes, Master." Marinette pulled away from the wall and walked into the dungeon.

He walked into the room behind her and watched her slowly slide her dress up and over her head. She slowly unhooked her pink lace bra and let it fall to the floor. Marinette then slowly slid down her matching thong and kicked it off to the side. She got on her knees with her back straight and palms up on her thighs. Marinette held her head up with confidence and closed her eyes, waiting for him.

"Thank you, beautiful." Adrien smirked and walked across the room to grab a riding crop, spreader bar, a fluffy pink cat tail, pink cat ears, lubricant, and a pair of nipple clamps.

He set the items on the bed and hooked his fingers beneath the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and over his head. Adrien came back towards her with the cat tail and ran his thumb along her bottom lip, causing her to part them. "Look at me, Bugaboo."

Marinette slowly opened her eyes to look up at him like a helpless kitten. He smirked down at her. "Open that beautiful mouth for me please."

She parted her lips and he slipped the metal plug of the tail along her bottom lip. She darted her tongue out to lick around the metal plug.

"Show me how you would service me, please." Adrien watched her close her lips around it and suck. She brought her lips to the tip and swirled her tongue around it. "Good girl. Now, get on your hands and knees for me please."

Marinette groaned and slowly bent forward onto her palms. She peered up at him with worshiping eyes and he smirked down at her. Adrien ran his hand down the curve of her ass and spanked her again. Marinette cried out and moaned as it vibrated to her pussy. He walked away to grab the lubricant and came back, coating the toy.

Adrien got behind her and ran his fingers along her pussy. She softly mewled as he lightly slapped her again. "AH!" Marinette cried out as he rubbed his fingers along her wet folds. "Relax for me."

Marinette softly moaned and relaxed her muscles. He ran the lubricated plug along her folds and teased her pussy with it. Marinette moaned as he ran it up and circled her tight second hole. Marinette dug her nails into the flooring as she moved her hips. "Don't move those hips, baby."

She whimpered and stilled her hips as he slid the toy in place. He gave her ass a light smack and stood up. "Feel good, Bugaboo?"

She nodded and cleared her throat as she got used to it. "Yes, Master."

Adrien walked over to the bed and grabbed the pink cat ears. Marinette looked up at him as he slid them onto her head. "Aren't you a pretty kitty?" He ran his fingers through her hair and along her collar. "Who owns you?"

"Master does." Marinette softly moaned as he tugged on her collar.

"What's his name?" Adrien brought his lips close to hers. His breath feathered along her lips.

"Master Adrien." Marinette whimpered as he had her sit up straight for him.

"Sit pretty for me, please." Adrien walked away and came back with a riding crop. It was pastel pink and the leather end was in the shape of a heart. He slid the leather heart between her thighs and ran it along her wet folds, catching her arousal. "What's his full name?"

"A-Adrien Agre-" Marinette could barely focus on anything but the crop between her thighs as she softly hummed with pleasure.

Adrien smirked and gave her swollen clit a light smack and she flinched and moaned. "I didn't hear you, baby."

He slowly ran it along her folds and she softly hummed again, biting her bottom lip. "Adrien Agreste."

"Good girl." Adrien ran the crop up her stomach to her left breast. "And what does he want?"

Marinette closed her eyes and softly mewled as he teased her nipple with the soft leather. "His pet?"

He flicked his wrist and the crop slapped against her peaked nipple, causing it to redden. "Try again."

She gasped and moaned as he circled her breast and ran the crop over to her other one. "His pussy."

"Good girl." Adrien smacked her other nipple with the crop and she cried out. "And where does he want her?"

"On the bed." Marinette gasped as he slid the crop back down to the apex of her thighs, where she had begun to drip for him.

"That's right." Adrien smirked at her and ran it along her soaked folds again. "You may stand and go to the bed."

Marinette stood up and walked over to the massive bed that was the center of attention. She turned around to face him and got into the position that she knew he wanted.

She stood with her feet level with her hips, back straight, hands at her sides, and her head held high. She felt empowered by her stance and her demeanor. She was his and his only and she lived for it.

Adrien ran the crop across her stomach and looked over her posture. "Purrfect. You're amazing, Bugaboo." He ran the crop down her body and gave her sensitive folds a light tap with the flick of his wrist.

She flinched and bit her bottom lip. She let out her held breath as pleasure took over. Adrien set the riding crop on the bed and ran his fingers up her stomach to one of her breasts. He pinched her nipple between his thumb and index finger, peering at her through his long lashes. "You're such a good girl."

Marinette softly moaned as he brought his lips to her nipple, swirling his tongue around the stiff peak.

"But I need you to be a bad girl." Adrien nibbled on her nipple and blindly reached behind her to grab the clamps from the bed. He adjusted the tension on them and flicked her nipple with his tongue before he clamped one onto it.

Marinette gasped and broke form to grab his bicep.

"There's my bad girl. I don't want an angel in my bed tonight." Adrien kissed along her soft skin to her other breast and sucked her other nipple into his mouth. She moaned as he put her hand back to her side. "I need a girl that can go to hell and back with me."

Marinette softly moaned as he flicked her nipple and nibbled on it with his teeth. He let her stiff peak go and clamped the other one onto it. She breathed hard as he kissed down her body to the apex of her thighs and slowly licked up her wet folds. "A girl who knows how to service the devil himself."

Marinette gasped as he dipped his tongue between her lips and circled her clit. Her hands grasped his hair as he sucked her swollen bud into his mouth and flicked it with the tip of his tongue. He let her go and stood up, taking her hands from his hair. "But first… I'm gonna teach you how to be a bad girl."

Adrien took her hand and lead her over to the St. Andrew's Cross in the room. It was black with neon green accents and all his. He had bought it as a new addition to the dungeon. Adrien took her hands and put them on each bar at the top.

"Stay." He pressed kisses along her shoulder and suddenly bit down and she moaned loud, arching her back, and pressing her ass against his throbbing cock in his jeans. He fastened one of her wrists into the leather cuff and then the other one.

Adrien slowly kissed down her spine and got on his knees. He spread her rounded cheeks and slowly licked from her pussy to her tight entrance. She slowly spread her legs for him and he smirked as he fastened each of her ankles into a pair of cuffs at the bottom. "That's my kitten."

Adrien walked away, put a pelt of soft pink rabbit fur in his back pocket, and grabbed a pair of black floggers from the wall. He walked over rolling his wrists, getting a feel for them.

Marinette swallowed hard and flexed her hands in and out of fists as the anticipation grabbed her. Her body trembled as her adrenaline rushed. She wanted to feel the bite of the leather, the softness of the fur, and she wanted it from her Master.

She whimpered as he ran the leather up her spine. "You ready, baby?" Adrien's voice came out like warm chocolate and she hummed.

"Yes, Master." Marinette stood still and waited for him to start. Her heart raced as she was filled with anticipation and her arousal dripped along her folds and onto the floor.

Adrien smirked and licked his lips as he backed up from her a bit. He flicked his wrists and the soft leather strands smacked against her back and behind. She gasped and moaned as he slowly ran them up her back. Adrien rotated one of his wrists and gave a good smack with one across her lower cheeks and she cried out in a moan. Adrien slid the loops of leather onto her wrists and gave her behind a few small smacks with his hand, causing it to ripple through her rounded behind. She let out soft short moans with each gentle smack as it vibrated to her clit. Adrien watched her skin redden, reading it.

"That's it baby." He suddenly gave her one good smack with his palm and she cried out in a pleasurable scream, pulling at the cuffs around her wrists. Adrien yanked the rabbit pelt from his back pocket and ran it along her reddened skin. She moaned, feeling her thighs tremble from the pleasure.

Her lips parted and all she wanted to do was kiss him and service him. "M-Master?" Marinette's voice trembled as she felt her muscles tighten up and her breath catch.

"Yes?" Adrien undid her ankles and kissed each one, rubbing the redness away.

"Can I- um." Marinette lost her concentration as he ran his hands up the backs of her legs and up to her wrists, pressing his body against hers.

"Can you what?" Adrien kissed and nibbled along her ear as he undid her wrists. He turned her to face him and kissed each wrist, making sure to rub feeling into each one.

Marinette gasped and her eyes scanned down to the bulge in his jeans. Adrien smirked and gripped her chin in his hand, peering into her blue bell eyes. "You want to show me your appreciation?"

She nodded with a blush to her cheeks and he brought his lips close to hers. "Go ahead."

Marinette got onto her knees and his hand dropped from her chin. She popped the buckle open as she kissed across his hips. Adrien licked his lips and watched her undo his button and pull down the zipper. Marinette peered up at him with baby doll eyes and pulled his jeans and tight black boxers down his hips, freeing his hard cock. She gasped as she took him in. She never got used to seeing his smooth cock and how he flexed it.

Marinette slowly licked from the base up to his swollen tip. She wrapped her lips around the head and took as much of him into her mouth as she could. He groaned and sank his fingers into her hair as she wrapped her hand around the rest of his smooth shaft.

She moaned and moved her hand in tandem with her mouth, gripping his hips with the other. Marinette peered up at him and tilted her head from side to side, running her tongue along the underside of his cock. He hissed and watched her slowly close her eyes.

Adrien moaned as she sped up her pace and sank her nails into his hip. "Alright, baby. I don't wanna cum yet." He tugged on her hair and she moaned, slowing her pace.

She brought her lips to the tip of his cock and pressed a kiss to it before she stood up. He moaned and flexed his cock as he watched her stand still. He gave a gentle tug on the chain that connected the clamps together. "What should I do with my little kitten?"

Marinette whimpered at him as he tugged a few times, causing her thighs to tremble. She wanted him to touch her, lick her, to fuck her senseless.

"Hm? What does my bug want from her Master?" Adrien smirked at her and she panted as he brought his lips close to hers. He slid his fingers along her thigh and inched it closer and closer to her clit. She moved her hips, trying to make him touch her. "Hold still for me."

Marinette tried to hold still as his fingers skirted up and over her clit, letting out a frustrated moan.

"I'll pet you, don't worry." Adrien flicked her top lip with his tongue after she parted them. "Just not until you're spread open for me."

Marinette let out a loud moan at his words as she trembled all over. One flick of her clit and she would be gone. He knew it as well as she did. Adrien had become very intune with her body over the years and knew what made her tick.

"How about you sit in that queening chair for me?" Adrien pointed to a leather chair in the room.

Marinette breathed hard and walked over to it. She sat down and spread her thighs to rest them on the leather seat. A long opening ran up to her behind. He fastened her ankles into the cuffs to keep her legs spread and cuffed her hands to the arms of the chair. Her pussy flexed and dripped with her arousal as she watched him walk away from her. She was spread out for him and the cool air stimulated her sensitive clit and left her whimpering for release.

"Hang on, love bug." Adrien opened a drawer and came back with a pink leather blindfold.

Her tail plug pressed into her behind as she moved her hips and she moaned as it stimulated her.

"Be a good girl and hold those gorgeous hips still for me." Adrien fastened the blindfold around her head. She moaned and waited for him to pleasure her. He soon left and came back to her. "Open those beautiful lips for me."

Marinette parted her lips and felt a metal bar slide between her teeth. She gasped as he buckled it behind her head.

"Good girl." He grazed her chin with his fingertips and kissed her, dipping his tongue into her mouth.

Marinette moaned and pulled at her binds as she got wetter and wound up tighter.

"Is my kitten ready?" Adrien teased her and sat down in front of her. He got onto his back and slid his head beneath the chair and situated himself between her thighs.

"Yes, M-Master." Marinette was dripping wet and he watched her pussy flex with need.

"So ready." Adrien tilted his head and ran the tip of his tongue along her spread folds.

She gasped and cried out as he flicked along her heated flesh. Marinette wanted to cry. She was so wound up and her body trembled as she felt like she was going to burst. She couldn't do it anymore and she needed it. Needed this.

"F-fuck…" Marinette moaned as he wrapped his fingers around her thighs and pulled her flush against the leather seat, bringing her pussy closer to his mouth. "AH! ADRIEN!" Marinette screamed as he mouthed on her pussy and sucked on her swollen clit. She wanted to rock her hips, but she knew better.

"You can move baby." Adrien broke his ministrations to instruct her and Marinette relaxed.

He flicked her clit as he sucked on her pussy, dipping his index finger into her tight entrance. She cried out and rocked her hips against his lips, causing the anal plug to move in and out of her at the same time his finger did. He added a second one and she pulled at her restraints as she gasped and shook all over.

He bent his fingers and stroked her g-spot, causing her to stiffen up and tremble. He lapped at her swollen clit until she arched her back, leaned her head back, and screamed. Her thighs shook and her body twitched as she came hard over and over again for him, coating his mouth and fingers in her arousal. He slowed his pace and brought her back down.

Adrien slid out from under the chair, undid her binds, and kissed her hands and ankles. He undid her nipple clamps and she gasped as they ached. She breathed hard and moaned as pleasure took over. He scooped her up and carried her over to the bed.

"You okay?" Adrien checked in on her and she nodded, licking her lips and softly let out a moan. "Good because I'm just getting started."

Marinette whimpered as he attached the spreader bar to her ankles. He kissed up her legs to the apex of her thighs and wrapped his soft lips around her folds. Marinette cried out and tangled her fingers into his soft hair as he coaxed her to be aroused again with his mouth.

She gasped as he tailed kisses up her stomach and pressed a kiss to each of her reddened nipples. He palmed each one and circled each nipple with his tongue. She arched her back and spread her thighs further apart. Adrien kissed up to her neck and licked and sucked on her pulse. She moaned and gripped the sheets with her hands as he whispered into her ear. "You're such a gorgeous woman. I still can't believe how lucky I am."

She softly mewled as he kissed back down to her pussy and gave it a slow lick. Marinette gasped and flexed her hands as he pulled away from her.

Adrien gripped the bar in his hands and suddenly flipped her onto her stomach. She squealed as he crawled up her body and rolled his hips against her rounded behind, teasing her pussy with his smooth cock. "Can you feel how much I want you? How you affect me? What you make me want to do?"

Marinette moaned and arched her back to press herself against him. "No, Master. Tell me."

He gripped her chin and turned her head to face him. "I'll do more than tell you, Bugaboo. I'll show you." He captured her swollen lips with his own and entered her.

Marinette cried out against his kiss and he smirked, slipping his tongue past her lips and the bit.

Adrien broke the kiss and wrapped her hair around his fist, pulling her head back as he pumped into her harder. She moaned louder as he rode her. He let her hair go and slid his hand down her spine to her pink tail. Adrien grabbed the lubricant from the bed and ran it down her behind, coating the toy again. She gasped as he moved it in and out of her in time with his cock.

"A-Master…" Marinette whimpered as he thrust into her harder. Her thighs shook and he pushed the plug back in one last time.

"Yes, baby?" Adrien pressed a kiss to her spine as he reached around her hip to rub circles along her clit.

She gasped and cried out as he tugged on her swollen bud, bringing her to the edge. Marinette moaned as she began to unravel and he pressed circles into her sensitive clit. She panted and caught her breath as he sat back and gripped her hips with his fingers. He sank his nails into her soft skin as he yanked her closer to himself and pumped into her harder.

"Faster!" Marinette cried out and he sped up his pace. "Harder! AH!" She cried out as he fucked her as hard as he could and as fast as he could, building her up and taking her over the edge with him.

He cried out and gripped her hips harder as he came hard in a few long strokes. "M-Marinette… fuck…" Adrien growled in his chest as he came down from his high, panting hard.

She gasped and caught her breath as she collapsed into the pillows. Adrien pulled out of her and she hummed in bliss. His cum dripped down her swollen lips. She still felt like he was in her, taking her. Marinette felt him undo the cuffs on her ankles and felt his soft lips soothing her, while his soft hands rubbed the feeling back into them. He set the bar aside and watched her collapse further into the bed. Adrien trailed kisses up her rounded behind, up her spine, and along her shoulders. He undid her gag and blindfold, removing them from her. Adrien rolled her over onto her back and kissed the corners of her lips. He looked her over and took in how red marks had formed at each corner of her pink lips. She peered at him with glazed over blue eyes and a satisfied smile.

"You alright?" Adrien searched her eyes with his own and she nodded with a sigh.

"Yes, Master." Marinette giggled and he laid down beside her, bringing the soft blankets over their dewey bodies.

She rolled over to face him and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. She nuzzled her face into his chest with a sigh and pressed gentle kisses along his skin.

Marinette pressed her palms to his chest and blushed. "I love you."

"I love you too. You were amazing. The perfect slave." Adrien rested his chin on top of her head and massaged circles into her back.

"Not as amazing as you, Master." Marinette pressed another kiss to his pecs and he hummed from deep within his chest.

"You should sleep. I didn't go easy on you." Adrien kissed the top of her head again and she yawned.

"You know I like it hard." Marinette softly giggled and felt herself fading.

"I know that, Bugaboo. Why do you think I don't go easy on you?" Adrien stroked his fingers through her hair and felt her breathing steady as she fell asleep against him.

 **Songs I wrote this to:**

 **Rumors by NEFFEX**

 **Rev 22-20 by Puscifer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I'll be honest and say that I totally forgot that I was supposed to write one more. So, thank you for reminding me. haha So, I hope you enjoy this, as much as, I did writing it. haha**

Marinette stood in the kitchen of their apartment when Adrien came up behind her. He hooked his index finger into the back of her collar and pulled her head back to rest against his shoulder as he rolled his hips against her rounded behind, causing her to feel how much he wanted her in that moment. She gasped as he slowly licked up her neck to her ear, where he nibbled on her earlobe. "You wanna play?"

She arched her back and pressed her ass against his cock, causing him to tug on her collar harder. He slid his fingers beneath her chin and turned her lips towards him. "Are you gonna be a good girl for your Master?" He flicked her parted top lip with his tongue and slid his hand down her stomach till he reached beneath the hem of her dress, fluttering his fingers over her panties.

Marinette licked her lips and raked her teeth against her bottom lip. "Yes, Master." She got lost in the way he grazed her folds through the thin mesh fabric.

"Meet me in the dungeon. Get undressed for me and in the position I like, please." Adrien whispered into her ear and she obeyed.

Marinette walked out of the kitchen and towards their dungeon. Her legs trembled with each step as she made her way inside of the bedroom. She undid the zipper on the back of her dress and let it fall to her feet. She stepped out of the dress and neatly placed it over an armchair. Marinette reached behind her and unclasped her bra, putting it with her dress. She hooked her fingers into the sides of her panties and pushed them over her lush bottom and down her slender legs, adding them to the pile. She felt the air become cool along her soaked pussy and a moan passed her lips as she yearned to touch herself.

She cleared her throat and kneeled on the sitting pillow with her back straight, palms up on her thighs, and head held high with her eyes closed. Her heart beat fast as anticipation took her over.

She heard his footsteps and the shuffling of his shirt falling to the ground. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she felt his masculine energy enter the room and overwhelm her.

Her heart beat loud in her ears and she was soon worried that he could hear it too. She licked her lips and focused on her perfect form.

"Very good… Perfect posture." Adrien smirked and walked over to the drawers. Marinette didn't dare look at him. She knew better than that. Had been trained better than that. He pulled out an armbinder from one of the drawers. It was pastel pink leather, shaped like a T, and held together with buckles and steel O-Rings. "I think today I want to use this with you. You can look, baby."

Marinette opened her eyes and peered at him. Her lips parted and she bit back a soft mewl as she looked at the restraints. "Yes, Master Adrien."

"That's my girl." Adrien walked back over to her and fastened one of the cuffs around her upper right arm. He tightened it and made sure that it was secure, but comfortable. "Is that okay? Too tight?" He checked in on her and she shook her head to say it wasn't too tight.

"No, Master. It's perfect." Marinette bit her lip as she felt the long, cool, leather strap run across her shoulder blades.

He fastened the other cuff around her left upper arm and pulled it tight. "Arms behind your back for me, please."

Marinette brought her forearms behind her back and crossed them horizontally. Adrien wrapped the last thick cuff around her wrists to hold them in place. He fastened the three buckles along her wrists and ran his fingertips along her spine. "Beautiful."

She gasped as she felt her skin ignite into a million sparks as her small hairs raised up into goosebumps. Marinette cleared her throat as he stood in front of her with a wide stance. "You know what I want from you, baby?" Adrien began to undo his black belt and undo his tight jeans, flinging his hands down by his hips.

He walked closer to her and grabbed her bun in his fist. Adrien smirked with a dangerous expression and yanked her head back. She licked her lips and panted as she watched him bend down at his hips to peer into her eyes. "I want my girl…" The corner of his mouth went up as he finished his sentence. "...to worship and service my cock."

Marinette whimpered, failing to hold it back as he let her hair go from his fingers. Her hair came undone and cascaded down her spine as he pocketed her hairband. Adrien walked over to open a drawer. He came back with an O-ring gag that was made of pastel pink leather and a steel ring in the center. Marinette kept her eyes trained on her thighs as she trembled and her pussy dripped with arousal.

Adrien touched her chin and brought her blue doe eyes to his emerald ones that were ignited with pure lust and carnal desire. "Open that pretty mouth for me." He ran his thumb along her bottom lip and she hungrily opened up for him. He inserted his thumb into her mouth and she wrapped her soft lips around it, sucking him and swirling her tongue around it. He growled at her from deep within his chest. "Good, girl."

Adrien removed his thumb and she followed his hand with wanton eyes. His ego inflated as he noticed how she watched him. Like he was her moon and stars and nothing else mattered. Adrien pulled the strap of leather tight and the metallic sound of the buckle rang out in her ears, causing her adrenaline to spike. She craved the sharp taste of metal. All she wanted was his perfect cock in between her lips and on her tongue.

He brought the metal ring closer to her lips and she opened her mouth wide to accommodate the gag between her teeth. He ran the two strips of leather around and behind her head, fastening it into place. He tightened it and touched her chin to bring her gaze to his. "Good, my Slave?"

"Yes, Master." Marinette tried to speak around the metal with the best articulation that she could. Her body shivered as she anticipated his magnificent cock.

Marinette had never seen such an amazing cock. Had never had one that she craved and wanted more than her Master's. His was smooth, creamy toned, and lacked any distinct veins. She loved to run her hand along it and feel the solid ridge of where his head met his shaft. Loved to run her tongue up and along it and to flick beneath the tip. She loved how velvety he was and how it felt hot in her hands as he got more and more aroused. How his soft skin slid along his hard shaft. She licked through the ring and along her cupids bow.

"Do you want my cock, baby?" Adrien looked at her with dark emerald eyes that screamed sin and sex. He was a God in her eyes. Towering and muscular. A Demon in bed and an Angel on the catwalk.

"Yes, Master." Marinette spoke as she watched him tease his fingers along the top of his black boxer briefs. Her heart fluttered with anticipation. She swallowed hard and watched him slowly inch his jeans down with his boxers to the middle of his muscular thighs. She gasped as she stared at his hardened length. "It's stunning."

"Thank you, my slave." Adrien smirked and stepped closer to her. "Do you want to taste?"

"Yes…" Marinette got lost in it's beauty. She gazed over his hard cock and watched him flex it for her, causing the tip to swell slightly and shine in the light.

"Yes… what?" Adrien looked at her with a glint in his eyes like he was going to catch her misbehaving.

"Yes, Master." Marinette corrected herself as she watched him wrap his fingers around his shaft. He ran his hand towards the tip, to the base, and back to the tip. Precum spilled from his tight slit. She softly mewled and gazed at him with hungry eyes. All she wanted to do was lick along his slit and taste him on her tongue. She wanted him in her mouth. Wanted him grabbing her hair and fucking her senseless.

Adrien let himself go and gathered her hair into a messy ponytail in his fist. He stepped closer and used his other hand to tease her lips with the tip of his cock. "Kiss it for me, please."

Marinette leaned forward and pressed her lips to the tip, causing the precum to stick to her lips. She licked her lips as he pulled away. He was salty, heady, and everything she craved and needed in that moment. Her cheeks flushed as hunger took over and all she saw was pure sin. Hell looked so much sweeter.

Adrien brought his cock closer to her lips, pushing the tip into the o-ring. "Lick it, my Slave."

Marinette moaned and peered up at him with big doll eyes as she slowly licked around the tip, causing Adrien to hiss through his clenched teeth. He slowly eased himself through the ring and she moaned, causing vibrations to run through his aching cock.

Adrien parted his lips and looked down at her. "How does it taste?" He watched her cheeks flush as she slowly closed her eyes. He pulled his cock out of her mouth and she whimpered, wanting more of him.

"Amazing, Master Adrien." Marinette spoke past the ring with a begging expression.

"Good, girl." Adrien slipped his cock back through the ring and she moaned as she ran her tongue along him. "Ready?"

"Ye- Ma-er." Marinette spoke around him and he smirked down at her.

"Always such a good, kitten." Adrien smiled at her and began to slowly pump his hips, bringing himself in and out of the ring.

She moaned and sucked him, swiping her tongue along his length. He picked up the pace, letting her get used to him. Marinette relaxed her tongue and mouth as he hit the back of her throat. Tears ran down her cheeks as he fucked her mouth harder, pulling her hair with each thrust.

Marinette mewled as her clit swelled with each groan that left his lips. His thighs shook as he pulled out of her mouth and slammed back into it. She moaned and clenched her hands into fists as he kept rocking his hips until he was at the edge. She felt his cock flex as he got closer to coming undone.

Marinette worked him harder with her mouth and tongue when she could around his thrusts, causing him to moan louder. He clutched her shoulder and clung to her hair as he did a few more thrusts before his cock flexed and spilled streams into her throat. She moaned as her thighs trembled, causing her to grow wetter. She didn't think her clit could swell more or that she could handle anymore of this.

He tasted amazing and when he pulled out of the ring, she swallowed greedily. "Kiss what gives you pleasure."

Marinette kissed the tip of his cock again before he put it away and redid his pants. She was a trembling mess and her legs felt like they were about to give out on her. He unfastened the o-ring gag and held it at his side. Adrien touched her chin and got onto his knees to kiss her swollen lips. "You did beautiful, baby. Now it's my turn to make you feel good."

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, where he laid her down. Adrien threw the gag off to the side and ran his hands up her legs. "Bend your knees for me, baby."

Marinette brought her legs up and bent her knees for him. He touched her knees and pushed them apart, causing her to gasp and tremble. "You are so close." He watched her clit twitch with anticipation and watched her whimper, on the verge of tears.

He bent down and slowly ran his tongue along her slit, causing her to cry out. "Ah… fuck…" Marinette whimpered and tilted her head back with her eyes shut tightly. She widened her thighs and raised her hips for him.

Adrien smirked and slowly licked up her folds again, tasting how sweet she was. She cried out a stuttering moan as he slowly circled her swollen bud. "Feel good, baby?"

"Yes, Master." Marinette panted as her breasts rose and fell, slowly letting her head tilt forward to watch him lavish her.

"I'm gonna end your suffering, okay?" Adrien smiled at her and wrapped his lips around her clit, slipping his middle finger into her pussy at the same time that he worked her with his lips and tongue.

Marinette moaned and bucked her hips against his mouth as he pumped his finger in and out of her tight opening, before adding a second finger. She shook and her voice trembled with each stroke and movement. "Ah… God…"

Adrien coaxed her clit to it's breaking point and suddenly sucked, sending her over the edge and into oblivion. She wildly bucked her hips against his mouth and soaked his fingers with her arousal as she came over and over and over. Orgasm over orgasm.

He pulled his fingers out of her opening, gave her pussy one last lick, and smiled up at her with slick swollen lips. "How are you?"

"So, so good. Oh my God." Marinette hummed and her body went limp.

Adrien got up and sat on the edge of the bed. He picked her up and sat her into his lap, helping her to sit up. Adrien undid her binds and brought her hands into her lap. He rubbed the feeling back into her upper arms and forearms, pressing gentle kisses to her hands.

Marinette nearly fell back, but he caught her with a chuckle and stood up with her in his arms. "C'mon. Let's get you into a warm bath, hm?."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sounds nice, Master."

Adrien pressed a kiss to her forehead as he opened the door to walk out of the dungeon. "You can call me Adrien now or Kitty. Whichever you like at the moment."

She nuzzled his chest with her head. "Kitty then."

Adrien chuckled and carried her into their bathroom. "Okay, Purrincess. Time for some romance and some much needed cuddles."

Marinette giggled and sighed as he started the warm water in the clawfoot tub.

Once it was full, he set her inside of the warm water that he had added some seaweed powder to. She sighed as she sank into the warm water; while, he undid his jeans and stepped out of the rest of his clothing. He picked her back up and got in, placing her into his lap. Adrien kissed her shoulder with his arms wrapped around her. "I love you."

Marinette shifted slightly to look up at him over her shoulder. "I love you too, Kitty."

 **Song I wrote this to:**

 **Blood Honey by Marilyn Manson**

 **Bath is: a Seaweed Detox Bath**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Here you guys go... I am really sick right now and so is my son. So, writing and editing this was a challenge. I hope you enjoy.**

Adrien was busy finishing up packing his luggage for his trip to Milan. He would normally bring Marinette with him, but she was busy with her clothing line and he knew that was important to her. He zipped up his bag and sighed when a pair of hands ran around his hips.

Marinette slipped her hand down to the front of his slacks and caressed him through the thin material. Her breasts pressed against his back and he growled.

Adrien grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips to bite it. He then spun her around his body and positioned her in front of himself. He slowly ran his hand up her spine, causing her to catch herself on the bed with her palms. "Why are you being so bad?"

Marinette bit her lip as her heart raced with anticipation. Adrien spanked her on one cheek with his palm and she flinched with a squeak that faded into a soft moan. He pulled his hand back and did it again, just as hard. The pain hurt worse and radiated out in a dull ache that left her craving more.

"You're such a bad girl and I don't have time to punish you." Adrien spoke in a low tone that made her legs tremble.

"Please, Master." Marinette peered over her shoulder to watch him walk away from her.

"You can relax." Adrien went over to grab a few more things from the closet.

Marinette worried her bottom lip and got onto her knees with her palms up, chest out, chin held high, eyes down, and her back straight. She didn't look in his eyes when he turned around to see her that way.

"Marinette…" Adrien sighed as she tempted him to react. "I'm trying to be a good Master here and you're making it difficult by being a brat about this."

"Let me service you, please." Marinette's eyes shook as she kept them trained on his shiny black dress shoes. She waited for him to tell her position one, but he never did.

"Baby… I have to catch my plane in less than an hour. But- I have someone that will be here to take care of you." Adrien sighed and touched her chin to bring her gaze up to his. "Do you trust me? She has rules but I wanted someone to take care of my girl while I'm gone."

Marinette's eyes trembled as her heart broke. She knew that he didn't want her to be upset. That he wanted her to be strong. She could survive a few days without him.

A woman walked into the room and her white strappy stilettos rang out on the flooring. Marinette slowly peered over and her gaze ran up the woman's slender legs. She took in her yellow pvc lingerie. It hugged her curves and the hem came down into points to hook to her black lace topped thigh highs. It had a sweetheart neckline that pushed her breasts up and thin straps ran up and over her shoulders. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. The woman's makeup was done in golden nude tones and her lips were a glossy peach.

Her well manicured hands sat on her hips as she stared down at Marinette. "You will only say, Yes, Your Majesty." She raised her nose to the air and the aura of the room changed around them.

Marinette swallowed hard as she clenched her hands in and out of fists on her thighs. Adrien nudged her and she put her hands flat.

"We've gone over your wants and needs. I've given her specific instructions on how she can play with you. I've told Queen Chloe what she can and cannot do." Adrien crossed his arms and shot Chloe a look that radiated masculinity.

Chloe cleared her throat and smiled for him. "Of course, Adrikins. I'll stick to her contract. I always do. You know that." Chloe winked at him and he shook his head.

"Position one for me, baby." Marinette gracefully bowed, keeping her back straight from her shoulders to her rounded behind with her hands beside her head as she pressed her lips to the insole of his right dress shoe. She then rested her forehead onto his shoe.

"Now, Queen Chloe for me." Adrien nodded towards Chloe and Marinette got up and kneeled down with grace in front of her. She bowed with a straight back and rested her forehead on Chloe's right insole.

"Good girl." Adrien smiled at her as she stayed in that position. "Position 3, baby."

Marinette sat back on her heels, straightened her posture, rested her palms on her thighs, and held her chin high with her eyes down.

"Position 4." Adrien spoke with a calm voice and she turned her head 90 degrees away from where he was; before, turning back to look directly into his eyes. "Present your collar."

She looked up at him with worried eyes. She knew what that meant and she didn't know why she was being asked to do it. She touched the pink sapphire heart on her collar.

"Please…" Marinette begged as she sat back on her heels.

Adrien shook his head. "Be a good girl for me in front of our guest. You've misbehaved enough today."

Marinette's eyes shook back and forth as she tilted her head up and put her palms onto her thighs. She bowed forward and kissed his shoe; before, resting her forehead on it. "Yes, Master."

She sat back up and he pulled a key out of his pocket. He slid his hand along her neck and moved her hair to the side. Adrien put the key into the heart shaped lock, letting it pop open with a twist. He took the lock out and took the collar from her neck.

She wanted to cry as he took it away from her and packed it into his suitcase. Adrien walked back over to her. "Chlo, can I have a moment alone with my slave?"

"Of course, Adrikins. I'll just go wait in the family room." Chloe left the room and shut the bedroom door behind her.

Adrien got down on her level for a moment and brushed Marinette's hair from her face. "Look at me."

Marinette looked up at him with a sniff. "Yes, Master?"

"I'm not decollaring you. You will get your collar back when I come home. I simply need you to be in the headspace that Chloe is your Mistress now. If you have my collar on then you will only be thinking of me. I want you in her world until I come home. You trust me. I would do nothing to hurt you. You know that. She knows your safewords and she knows what you like and don't like. Okay?" Adrien searched her sad eyes and watched her slowly nod her head. "Good, girl. Now go get collared by Chloe. Then after I make sure that you are situated… I'll leave. Okay, baby?"

"Okay, Master." Marinette peered back down at the floor.

Adrien lifted her chin again to make her look him in the eyes. "Adrien."

"Okay, A-Adrien." Marinette tried to smile for him, but she felt so broken without her collar. It felt wrong with the weight gone. She needed it. It was like she was missing a piece of her soul. Like he was gone even though he was still right there, touching her.

"I know this is hard." Adrien sighed and brushed his lips against her trembling ones. "But I know you're in safe hands."

"I trust you." Marinette sighed and took his hand when he held it out to her. She stood up and he grabbed his luggage. She followed him out of the bedroom and out to Chloe, who was busy sitting in one of the arm chairs.

Chloe looked her over and Adrien passed Marinette over to her. "She's all yours. Remember her contract and what we discussed." Adrien set his bag down stared at her with a serious expression.

"Of course. Now, on your knees, forehead on my right insole." Chloe stood up and pointed down to her heels.

Marinette looked over at Adrien and he nodded for her to do what Chloe ordered. She sighed and walked over, dropping to her knees. She bowed down and pressed her forehead to Chloe's insole.

"Now, sit back on your heels with your back straight and head held high." Chloe watched her get into position. "Hold your hands out in front of you and say, Yes, your Majesty."

Marinette cupped her hands and held them up towards the woman and softly spoke, "Yes, your Majesty."

"Good girl…" Chloe smirked over at Adrien. "You have her trained well, Adrikins. Call me impressed."

"Yeah, yeah. Just take care of her, will you?" Adrien put his bag over his head and onto his shoulder. "I'm only going to be gone a few days."

Chloe scoffed at him and walked up to him. She gave off a powerful feminine aura that brought Adrien to his knees. "I will do as I please. You DO NOT own me!"

Adrien swallowed hard with a nod. "Got it, your Majesty."

"Good boy. Now, let me go about my rules and my collaring ceremony before you leave on your little vacation." Chloe rolled her eyes and walked away from him. "Oh, and you can stand back up." She flicked her hair with her hand as she peered over her shoulder with her other hand on her hip.

Chloe walked over to Marinette with a smile. "Now, darling, where were we?"

Marinette had stayed in perfect form for her. Chloe grabbed her purse and pulled out a yellow collar that had a bee charm on it. "Right. I was collaring you." She smiled and set the collar into Marinette's hands. It wasn't a locking collar and the material wasn't well made.

"Present it to me." Chloe watched her bow down to worship her feet before she sat back again and held her hands out to her with the collar in them like it was a prized possession. "Good girl."

Chloe took her collar into her hands. "For the next few days… you will be my sub. You will do whatever I say and you also may use your safewords. You know them. I will not go past what is on your contract. I will not push you too far. I will treat you as if you were mine. Is that clear?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Marinette swallowed hard and moved her hair for Chloe to fasten the collar around her neck.

Adrien nodded and walked towards the door once that was done. Every fiber of Marinette's being wanted to run after him and kiss him goodbye. Wanted to hug him one last time, but she wasn't his at the moment.

"Will you go tell Adrikins goodbye. I can see you itching to run at him." Chloe rolled her eyes and waved her off.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Marinette got up and walked towards him with grace. He turned towards her and picked her up into his arms.

"I'll miss you." Marinette spoke into his neck with her arms and legs wrapped around his muscular body.

He kissed her shoulder and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'll miss you too. I promise to come home and collar you as soon as I walk through this door."

Marinette nodded and leaned back to touch his face. He warmly smiled at her and she searched from his eyes to his lips.

"I don't own you, baby. Do what you want." Adrien smirked at her and she sighed and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Okay, okay. I'd like my sub back." Chloe held up her hand and did a come hither motion with it.

Adrien sighed and let Marinette down from his arms. "I'll see you soon, kitten." Adrien kissed her one last time.

"Hey, Adrikins?" Chloe walked up to him with one heel in front of the other. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her body. Chloe brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "Just so we're clear on our deal… what was that last little tidbit you told me?".

Adrien rolled his eyes and grabbed her shoulders to push her back. "Do whatever you want to Marinette because you're the perfect dominatrix for the job."

"Just trying to make sure we're clear on that." Chloe winked at him and backed up. "Well, have a safe flight, Adrikins."

Marinette watched him grab the door handle and leave. Her heart ached and she missed him already. He had barely even left and she was already fighting back tears and trying to ignore the hole that had opened up in the middle of her heart.

"So, why don't you show me your playroom." Chloe smiled at Marinette and she bowed for her.

"Yes, your Majesty." Marinette walked towards the room with Chloe following behind her.

Marinette opened the door and dropped to her knees, getting into the position that she knew Adrien liked.

"I want you on the bed. None of this kneeling business. I don't wait." Chloe walked over to the cabinets and opened the drawers to look for what she wanted. "You serve me. I am your queen and you are my servant. You will do as I ask. Now, up on the bed."

Marinette stood up and walked over to the bed. She kneeled on it and waited for Chloe to come over.

Chloe grabbed a pink leather blindfold, nipple clamps, a whip, a slapper, a strap on dildo with a vibrator, and hogtie restraints. She slowly undid her lingerie and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in only her black thigh highs and heels.

She walked over to Mariette and smiled at her with a confident expression. "You ready, pretty girl?"

Marinette swallowed hard as Chloe crawled on the bed. "Yes, your Majesty."

Chloe hooked her fingers into her collar and pulled Marinette closer to her. She brushed her lips against Marinette's and peered into her blue eyes with her own. "I'm gonna show you how to treat me like the queen I am. Turn around for me. I want you blindfolded and sitting pretty."

Marinette swallowed hard as Chloe bit her bottom lip and tugged slightly on it. She turned around and Chloe grabbed the blindfold. The sounds of the buckle chiming echoed in Marinette's ears as Chloe raised the blindfold over her head and placed it over her eyes.

Marinette swallowed hard as everything went dark and she gasped when it tightened around her head. Chloe leaned into her back, pressing her breasts against her. "Now, after I tie you up…" She flicked her ear with the tip of her tongue. "I want you to worship my breasts like the good slut you are."

Marinette's heart raced in her chest as her thighs quivered. "Yes, your Majesty."

Chloe pulled Marinette's hands behind her back and fastened black leather cuffs around them. She pulled on the chain to make sure they were secure and ran her finger around each of them to make sure they were not too tight. She then attached the other two cuffs to her ankles. "Turn around."

"Yes, you Majesty." Marinette turned around and faced Chloe. Chloe brought her breast closer and teased Marinette's soft lips with one of her nipples.

"I want you to lick them and stick your face between them. Show me how much you appreciate them." Chloe watched her slowly lick around her nipple and bring it between her lips.

Marinette licked and sucked on Chloe's peaked nipple as Chloe moaned. She kissed over to her other one, repeating what she had done with the first one. Chloe pressed her breasts closer to Marinette's mouth. She tangled her fingers into the back of Marinette's hair and yanked her head back. "Now, put your face in between them."

Marinette moaned and licked her lips as she fought against her binds. She wanted to touch her, to make her scream. Chloe smirked and shoved her face between her breasts. Marinette moved her face back and forth as Chloe kept her face in place. She pulled her head back and looked at how Marinette's cheeks were flushed. How her lips were parted with need.

Chloe slipped her fingers between her thighs and ran them along her folds, catching her arousal on her fingertips. "You made this so easy with how you weren't wearing much when I got here."

Marinette whimpered as she stopped at Marinette's clit and circled it. Chloe grabbed her collar with her fingers and the slapper in the other. She slid the slapper between her thighs and gave her pussy a light tap. Marinette cried out with a moan and hummed as the pain radiated out in a warm ache.

Chloe slowly slid the leather slapper up Marinette's stomach and hit it against each of her breasts. Marinette cried out again as her creamy skin began to redden from the toy. "Such a beautiful shade." She ran her fingertips along Marinette's pussy to her breasts.

She bent forward and rolled each of Marinette's nipples between her finger and thumb, causing them to harden. Marinette swallowed hard as Chloe picked up the nipple clamps. She opened one and put it around one of Marinette's nipples and pushed the metal bar up to tighten it. It pinched her and caused her to moan and move her hips. Chloe smirked and put the other one on, tightening it. Marinette gasped as the ache radiated down her stomach to her clit, where it stayed as a dull hum. Chloe gave the chain a tug with a smile. "Good girl."

Marinette licked her lips and swallowed hard as Chloe grabbed Marinette's hips and spun her around. She shoved her over and Marinette fell into the bed with her ass in the air, her back arched.

Chloe started out with her hand, lightly slapping Marinette's ass until she was the right color. Chloe looked beside her and picked up the slapper. She swung it at her and the sound of leather on skin rang out and Marinette cried out. She repeated it to the other side and then hit her once across the bottom of her behind. Marinette moaned in a low hum as the ache radiated to her pussy. Chloe kept going until she was redder and then grabbed the whip. She got up from the bed and stood at the right distance. She swung the whip around and let it loose against Marinette's ass.

Marinette cried out and clenched her hands into fists as the pain rang out. Blood bubbled up from a thin cut on her rounded cheek. Chloe waited and did it again, causing another red line to appear. "Beautiful." She geared up and did it again until there was an intricate pattern across Marinette's ass.

Chloe stopped and walked up to Marinette, rolling the whip back into a coil.

She grabbed the strap on and fastened it around her hips, letting the vibrator settle between her thighs. She walked over to find lubricant. Chloe coated the toy in lube and came back to Marinette, who was trembling with bleeding lines that made Chloe's heart burst with anticipation. She loved to see her subs bleed for her.

Chloe teased Marinette with the tip of the toy, running it along her folds. Marinette cried out as she circled her entrance and slammed into her from behind. Marinette moaned loudly as Chloe slowly thrust in and out of her. Chloe dug her nails into Marinette's hips as the vibrator brought her close to the edge. Chloe's thighs trembled as she pressed her weight into Marinette's hips, going over the edge. She began to fuck Marinette harder, causing the other woman to scream moans of pleasure. Chloe pulled out and flipped Marinette onto her back. Her thighs were spread wide for her and she dipped between her legs to run her tongue along Marinette's folds. Marinette cried out and arched her back, the best she could as Chloe focused her ministrations on Marinette's clit.

Marinette panted as she got to the edge and was taken over it with the suck of Chloe's lips and the flick of her tongue.

"Such a pretty girl." Chloe smiled and panted as she watched how dewey Marinette's skin appeared.

She rolled the girl back onto her stomach and undid her binds from her wrists and ankles. She undid her blindfold and Marinette looked up at her with satisfied doll eyes. "Stand up for me and crawl to me."

Chloe undid her strap on and walked to the middle of the room. Marinette got off the bed and crawled towards Chloe on her hands and knees. Her ass stung from the thin cuts that had criss crossed her cheeks. She peered up at Chloe with parted lips.

"Worship my feet." Chloe smiled down at her and Marinette bowed down to kiss her shoes. "Not my shoes." She stepped out of her heels and pointed her toes to Marinette.

Marinette slid her hands up each of Chloe's thighs to pull her thigh highs down and off. She took her foot into her hands and kissed along it. Marinette slowly licked up and around Chloe's big toe, putting it between her lips and sucking hard.

Chloe hummed as Marinette let it go with a pop and did the same to her other one. "Good girl. Now, stand up pretty so I can remove those clamps and take care of you. You've earned it."

Marinette got up from the ground and Chloe took the clamps off, causing her to gasp at the change in pressure.

"Now, go lay on your stomach and I'll take care of those cuts." Chloe smiled warmly at her and Marinette walked over to lay down.

She hugged the pillow in her arms and Chloe set all the toys aside to clean later. Chloe came back with salve, alcohol, and antibiotic cream.

Marinette laid still while, Chloe ran the salve onto Marinette's wrists and ankles. She then took the alcohol and cleaned her cuts with it; before, she spread antibiotic cream along them. Chloe then grabbed the blanket and threw it over Marinette's body. She laid down beside her and ran her fingers through Marinette's hair. "I know you miss Adrien. I know this isn't what you were thinking. I know you wish he had taken you with him." Chloe kept her voice soft as Marinette peered up at her with saddened eyes.

She got up from the bed and grabbed Marinette's phone from the kitchen. Chloe walked back over and sat on the bed with a warm smile. "He's been texting you."

Marinette took her cell phone from her with a thankful expression. "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Call me Chloe." She undid the collar, freeing Marinette from her.

"Thank you, Chloe." Marinette smiled and opened her texts as Chloe continued to run her fingers through her soft hair.

 **A: I hope that she is treating you well. I just landed and will be headed off to my hotel. I wish I had taken you. You would have loved it, but I also know that you have orders to fulfill. I wanted you to put your shop above this dumb fashion show. I might be home early. I'm starting to realize how empty it is without you.**

Marinette teared up as she opened the next text message.

 **A: My hotel suite is nice. It has a soaking tub, that looks over the city, and a full kitchen. Can't help, but think of you in the kitchen baking cookies in nearly nothing. I hope you're doing okay.**

Marinette hugged her phone and curled up as she took it away from herself and looked at the next one.

 **A: My father is insisting that I wear the suit coat that you designed to the aftershow party tonight. He loves the color and did ask me why you were not attending at my side like usual. I told him all about how your drowning in orders and he seemed to understand. You know how he is. On a side note, there is no one prettier than you here, Kitten.**

Tears fell down Marinette's cheeks as her heart swelled and ached. No amount of petting from Chloe was going to help her. Chloe understood by how her shoulders trembled that her usual aftercare techniques weren't going to help.

"I'll be back." Chloe left the room to find their hamper. She knew what helped her when her mother was away on her extended trips and she thought it was just what Marinette needed.

Chloe dug around the hamper and took out one of Adrien's old black tees. She came back with it folded over her arm. The scent of citrus and cinnamon invaded her nose as she sat down beside Marinette. "When I was a little girl and I missed my mama. I would grab one of her worn shirts and cuddle it because if I closed my eyes… I'd think she was there." Chloe smiled and passed Marinette Adrien's shirt. "And right now… I see myself in you."

Marinette sniffed and took the shirt from her. She hugged it and pressed her face into the balled up fabric, breathing him in. "Thank you, Chloe."

"He'll be home soon, before you know it. But until then… I'm afraid you're stuck with me." Chloe giggled and Marinette burst into a laugh.

"I think I'll live." Marinette giggled as she sighed into the shirt.

"I thought you might." Chloe laughed and ran her fingers down Marinette's back. "Now… don't keep Adrikins waiting. Text him back already, girl."

 **Song I wrote this to (It was perfect for Chloe to me, haha):**

 **Queen by Loren Gray**


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien put his keys into the lock and turned the handle. He stepped inside of his house and put his luggage off to the side. He slipped his shoes off and shut the door behind him. He walked around to the kitchen and jumped when Chloe was sitting at the island swirling her red wine with her index finger.

"You're home early." Chloe warmly smiled at him. "Miss your girl?"

"Chloe… I really don't have time for this." Adrien sighed and leaned on the island top.

"Well… just thought I'd warn you before you walk in on her…" Chloe shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

"Warn me about what?" Adrien crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow at her.

Chloe shrugged and took another sip. Worry filled his heart and he took off running for his bedroom. "What did you do? I trusted you to ta-" Adrien stopped in his tracks when he saw her on his side of the bed. He leaned against the doorframe and stared at his girlfriend.

"Told you." Chloe pat him on the shoulder.

Adrien rolled his eyes as he took in what Marinette was wearing. He walked towards the bed and ran his fingers along her face to move her hair out of the way of her closed eyes. He chuckled as he ran his fingers along the hem of his old shirt from lycee and his black pajama pants. He noticed that she was hugging the shirt he had worn a few days ago. Adrien ran his fingers along her neck and noticed that Chloe's collar was gone. He turned to look at Chloe and she smiled with her arms crossed over her breasts.

"She missed you. I figured no matter how hard I tried? She wasn't mine. So, I took it from her. She's been a wreck without you, Adrikins. An absolute wreck." Chloe took another sip of her wine and walked into the kitchen.

Adrien warmly smiled and crawled over Marinette. He laid on his side and brushed his fingers along her face. "Hey?" He whispered with a warm smile.

Marinette hummed and slightly stirred. Adrien tugged on his shirt that was in her arms and she only pulled it tighter to her chest. He laughed and let her be. "Alright, fine. But the real deal is right here." Adrien wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Citrus and cinnamon invaded her senses and her eyes fluttered open. She blushed as she slowly pawed at his chest, slowly peering up until she met his warm emerald eyes. She became flustered and quickly got onto her knees with her palms on her thighs and chin held high.

Adrien smirked at her perfect posture, even if she was half awake. "Do you want your collar back?"

Marinette nodded with a warm smile. "Yes, Master."

Adrien walked out of the room to the family room to grab his suitcase. "C'mon Chlo. I need a witness." He gestured for Chloe to follow him.

"Alright. Let me grab more wine for this shit." Chloe poured more red wine into her glass and followed him.

He came back into the bedroom and noticed how she was still waiting for him in the same pose. He set his suitcase down and unzipped it.

Adrien took her rose gold collar from his bag and crawled onto his bed. He peered down at her collar and swallowed hard as he brought his gaze back up to her face. "Once, I put this on… I don't want to take it off anymore. I want you to keep it on. No more leaving you home. No more decollaring you. You're mine and only mine. And I am yours and only yours. Okay, Marinette?" Adrien licked his lips and took the key out to unlock the pink sapphire lock. She heard the familiar click and her adrenaline spiked as he took the padlock from the ring of gold.

Her heart fluttered as she heard his words and the sound of metal in unison. "Yes, Master."

"Say my name, baby." Adrien sighed and held the collar out to her.

"Yes, Adrien." Marinette licked her lips and kept her chin up.

"Take your collar and present it to me, please." Adrien waited for her to take it from his hands.

Adrien got off the bed and held his hand out to her. Marinette took it and got off the bed. He stood in his bedroom and she got back into position. Marinette bowed down when he tapped his left foot and pressed her lips to the insole of his shoe; before, she rested her forehead on it. "Good, girl."

Marinette sat back on her heels and held her collar up to him with perfect form. Adrien took it from her and took a deep breath. "This collar is more than just being my slave, Marinette. It's also the symbol of my commitment to you. It shows how much I admire you. How much I appreciate you. How much I love you. I don't just hand out collars. You know that. You've earned it. Like I said, I'll never take it off of you again unless asked. I will never leave you. I missed you while I was gone. So much so, that I left early." Adrien rolled his eyes at himself. "Even when I knew that you were fine. I promise to make you a better person and myself in turn. I promise to never stop teaching you. To never stop loving you. I love you, Princess. Now, will you be my slave for all eternity?"

"Yes, Master Adrien." Marinette swallowed hard with her chin held high. Her heart filled with butterflies at his words and she tried to not express it. Marinette tried to stay stoic for him.

Adrien slipped the collar around her neck and put the heartlock through the two holes. "Ready, baby?"

"Yes, Master." Marinette sighed as a red blush came to her cheeks.

He turned the heart to lock it into place. Adrien slid his fingers under her collar and pulled her closer. "You're mine now." He brushed his lips against hers and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, flicking her top one as she parted her soft lips.

"I always was." Marinette visibly swallowed as he dipped his tongue between her lips. She met his tongue with her own in a heated kiss.

"You can get up." Adrien stood up straight and held his hand out for her.

She took his hand and stood up from the floor. Marinette knew what was coming next and she could care less if Chloe watched or not. She touched her collar and her heart filled with joy. Marinette missed her collar to pieces and it just felt right. Like it belonged there.

"Get on the bed for me." Adrien smirked and Marinette walked towards the bed and crawled onto it.

Marinette kneeled on top of the bed and Adrien took her hand in his. He leaned into her ear and whispered. "Relax."

She slowly let herself relax into a more natural position.

"You can leave, Chloe. Thank you for everything." Adrien's gaze never left Marinette's as he dismissed her.

Marinette peered into his eyes with shaky blue ones and parted lips. "She- You're dismissing her?"

"She doesn't have to watch. I just want you here." Adrien brushed her hair behind her ear.

Marinette smiled up at him and he returned her smile with his own.

"Undress for me." Adrien smirked and she ran her fingers along the hem of his old shirt.

She slipped it up and over her head, leaving her breasts bare. Adrien peered down at them and ran his palms along them. He brushed her nipples with his thumbs and she gasped, biting her bottom lip.

Marinette hooked her fingers into his pajama pants and slipped them off.

Adrien brushed his lips along her ear and whispered in a low voice that could command a room. "Now, your panties."

Marinette softly mewled at his demand and she slipped them off.

Adrien undid his silver tie and smiled down at her. "Expose."

Marinette's heart fluttered and she immediately fell back against the pillow with her thighs spread and her arms above her head with one wrist over the other and her feet beneath her.

He bowed down between her thighs and slowly licked from her tight entrance to her clit. She sucked in a breath and trembled as he pressed a kiss above her slit and trailed gentle kisses across to her left hip. He nibbled on her bone and her breath caught. Adrien kissed across to the other one and did the same. She bit her bottom lip and softly moaned. Adrien kissed back to the center and up her stomach to the valley between her breasts.

Marinette fought her body's automatic response to arch her back more as he ran his tongue along one of her nipples, sucking it between his lips. He kissed back over to her other one and ran his tongue along her peaked nipple. Adrien peered up at her wrists as he let her nipple go from his mouth. "Hands in front."

Marinette brought her hands in front of him and he sat back with her between his thighs. Adrien wrapped his silver tie around her wrists and knotted it. She swallowed hard as he slammed her wrists above her head. "Don't move those."

Marinette nodded and raised her chin high for him as she got back into position.

Adrien brushed his lips against hers as he slipped his hand between her thighs. She gasped and he smirked against her lips as he slowly circled her swollen clit. "You're moving."

Marinette cleared her throat and worked harder to stay still for him as she clenched her hands in and out of fists. He kissed her lips and slid his fingers down to her entrance. She parted her lips and he slipped his tongue inside, while he dipped his finger into her wet sex.

She ran her tongue along his as their lips brushed against one another. Marinette wanted to tangle her fingers into his hair. She wanted to touch his body. To undress him, but she knew she couldn't.

Adrien broke the kiss and ran his thumb around her clit. "Do you want to undress me? Touch me? Service me?"

"Yes, Master." Marinette swallowed hard as she tried to control herself.

Adrien removed his fingers from her and she whimpered at the loss of touch. "Go ahead."

Marinette didn't move. She knew better than to move.

"Marinette." Adrien ran his hand up her body and grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger. He tilted her head down and smiled at her as he gazed into her eyes. "Look at me."

Marinette peered into his emerald eyes. "Be a good girl and do what your master says."

A smile came to her lips and she sat up for him. She reached towards him with shaking fingers as he waited for her to undress him. "Are you sure?" Marinette searched his eyes and he shook his head with a chuckle.

"You're such a submissive." Adrien grabbed her bound wrists and brought her fingers to the buttons on his black woven shirt. "I gave you permission, love bug."

Marinette slowly undid the top button, keeping her gaze on his with parted lips and flushed cheeks. She slowly ran her hands down to undo the next one. Adrien watched her slowly pop open each button, revealing more and more of his soft skin.

Her gaze followed her fingers as she let his shirt fall open. His silver belt buckle caught the light as she pulled his shirt free from his pants. She bit her bottom lip as she thought about how soft his skin would feel against her fingertips. How hard his muscles would be.

Adrien touched her chin and brought her gaze up to his. "You can touch me."

Marinette blushed and nodded as she peered back down at his belt. She touched her fingertips against his stomach and ran them up his abs, following each curve and dip. Memorizing his body and skin. Adrien breathed in as she reached his pecs. She ran her hands between them and Adrien grabbed her wrists with his hand. He brought her fingertips to his lips and nibbled on them; before, he pressed a soft kiss to them.

He pressed her fingertips to above his belt buckle and she pulled on the rectangle piece of metal. It released and she took the tail of the belt from it. Adrien watched her undo the clasp on his black slacks and paid attention as she slowly unzipped them.

Adrien hooked his fingers into the waistband of both his boxers and pants, shoving them down his hips. Marinette's gaze dropped down to between his legs and she worried her bottom lip. He smirked and touched her chin to bring her gaze back up. "Do you want it?"

"Yes, Master." Marinette licked her lips and tried to keep her eyes on his.

"What do you want to do to my cock?" Adrien watched her with a dark expression as he lowered his lashes.

"I- I want to…" Marinette got lost in his gaze.

"Yes?" Adrien waited patiently for her to speak.

"I want to lick it. Wrap my lips around it and make you moan. I want to make your legs tremble and watch you lose control for a split second as I swirl my tongue around it." Marinette stopped talking and blushed as her heart beat harder in her chest.

Adrien sank his fingers into the back of her hair and yanked her head back. She gasped and parted her lips as she peered into his emerald eyes. "Service me, baby." He captured her lips with his own and she moaned into the kiss.

He untied the tie from her wrists and she got onto her hands and knees. Adrien watched her with interested eyes as she peered up at him with blue doll eyes. She parted her lips and slowly ran the tip of her tongue beneath his cock and up to the tip. She wrapped her lips around his swollen head and he growled deep within his chest as she swirled her tongue around it and took him further into her mouth.

Adrien moaned as she took him back out to the tip and tilted her head to take him from a different angle. He groaned and gripped her hair as he waited for her to relax and get into a rhythm; before, he began to move his hips. He rocked into her mouth and Marinette moaned, slowly closing her eyes as he fucked her mouth.

Adrien pulled out of her mouth with a pop and Marinette whimpered with parted lips. She panted as she craved more of him. Her legs trembled and she became soaking wet between her thighs.

He crawled around behind her and ran his hand up her spine. Adrien bent over her and kissed along her back.

Marinette softly mewled as he teased her between her thighs with his cock. He circled her entrance with the smooth tip and slowly began to slide inside of her with short thrusts. She gasped as she felt herself stretch open around him. Adrien groaned as he gripped her hips with his nails and she moaned as he suddenly struck her ass with his palm.

"Again, please Master Adrien." Marinette begged as the ache radiated through her. Adrien did it once more and she cried out again. "Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome, baby." Adrien smirked and slipped his hand around her hip to lightly slap her swollen clit with his fingertips and she softly gasped.

She felt herself tighten up and tremble as he pumped into her faster and harder. Her thighs shook as she neared her climax. He felt her walls spasm around his cock and how tense her body was. He knew she was close. Adrien pressed his middle finger against her swollen clit and circled it, causing her to go over the edge and cum hard.

Adrien slowly brought her down; before, he grabbed her hips and thrusted into her harder than before. She gasped and moaned loudly, gripping the sheets into her palms as he fucked her harder. "I'm gonna cum."

Marinette softly mewled at his words as she felt his nails dig into her skin. He breathed hard as he felt himself tense up and release within moments into her. Adrien continued to pump his hips, riding out his orgasm for as long as possible. Marinette moaned and licked her lips as he pulled out and she felt his cum spill from her entrance. She felt claimed by him again and like he owned her. She loved it.

Adrien grabbed his shirt and ran it between her thighs to clean her up; before, he pulled his boxers and pants back up. He kissed along her lower back and pat her ass to say she could relax back onto the bed. He got up to throw his dirty laundry into the hamper.

Marinette laid down on the bed and touched the heart lock on her collar. She played with it as she laid on the bed and waited for him to return.

Adrien walked back in from the bathroom and laid down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. He gently kissed her lips and brushed her hair from her face. "You did beautifully. Thank you." He smiled down at her as he ran his hand down her cheek to her collar. "Are you happy to have this back?"

Marinette nodded. "So, happy." She softly hummed and closed her eyes.

Adrien touched the padlock on it. "What if… I wanted to give you an even better collar?"

Marinette looked up at him with wide eyes. "I love my collar."

"Well… you could still have it. I was thinking about something more permanent." Adrien licked his lips and waited for her to understand.

"An eternity collar?" Marinette's heart burst from her chest as Adrien nodded.

"Platinum with alternating peridots and pink sapphires set into it." Adrien played with her hair and her hands trembled as she touched his wrists.

"That's too much, Adrien." Marinette felt tears burn her eyes.

"Nothing's too much for my slave." Adrien smiled and pressed his forehead to hers.

"But I love the collar that I have now." Marinette ran her fingers through his hair.

"And you'll love this one just the same." Adrien smiled at her and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Adrien…" Marinette sighed and looked into his eyes. "You do know that you don't have to spend money on me for me to know how much you love me, right? I'm not your father."

Adrien sighed and kissed her. "I know. I'm sorry."

"So, why do I need a fancy new collar when I love this one that you gave me?" Marinette ran her hands down his shoulders and along his chest.

"Speaking of my father. He wants you to come with me tomorrow morning for breakfast at the mansion." Adrien rolled his eyes and she smiled at him.

"Okay." She bit her bottom lip. "I'll be there."

"Now, you should sleep. It's late and we have to be there at 7 A.M." Adrien pulled her against him and threw the blankets over them.

She snuggled against his chest and breathed in his scent. Something about it comforted her and made her feel protected. Like nothing could hurt her. "Are you gonna sleep in your pants?"

Adrien chuckled and it rumbled through his chest. He let go of her and slipped them down his hips and kicked them off. "Better?"

"Much. I feel better knowing that you're comfortable." Marinette snuggled close to him again and wrapped her leg over his hip.

"I'm glad, princess." Adrien smirked and settled in against her.

It didn't take them long to fall asleep and morning came too fast.

The sunlight poured through the black curtains and ran across Adrien's face as his alarm began to go off. Marinette whined as he moved away from her. "Get up, bugaboo." Adrien pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It's too early…" Marinette complained and threw her pillow at him.

"Hey, stop being a brat and get up." Adrien laughed and smacked his palm across the curves of her ass.

She squeaked and softly mewled as the ache set in between her thighs. She smirked and pretended to not wake up.

"I know you're awake." Adrien raised an eyebrow with a crooked smile. "But if you want to be punished…" He pulled her over his legs after he leaned against the headboard with his back. She giggled as he ran his hand along her rounded cheeks. "How many should I do? Five? Ten? Sixteen?"

Marinette rested on her elbows and peered over her shoulder. "How much will it get me if I don't go to breakfast and just sleep all morning instead?"

Adrien smirked at her with a dangerous expression. "Let's see… disgrace of my father? Having to explain why my beautiful woman isn't there? Then add in making excuses for you… carry the one… Twenty."

"Twenty it is." Marinette winked at him and he shook his head.

"Who's in control now, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?" Adrien glared at her with a playful smile.

"You do know the sub is always in control." Marinette smirked and squealed as he brought his hand down hard on her behind. She moaned as it became a dull ache again.

"Alright, count for me." Adrien smirked as he pulled his hand back. He came out with a light smack across her curves and she moaned.

"One." Marinette gasped as she bit her bottom lip.

"Good, girl. Again." Adrien repeated the light smack a few more times, preparing her for harder smacks. Working her up to his belt.

"Five." Marinette softly mewled as he rubbed his hand along her sore behind.

"Alright, It's gonna get harder. You ready?" Adrien smirked and she peered over her shoulder at him with a nod.

He pulled his hand back and slapped her curves harder, causing her to squeak.

"Six." Marinette's breathing picked up as the ache caused her thighs to tremble.

"Good, girl." Adrien licked his lips and came down again until her rounded behind was a nice deep pink.

"Thirteen." Marinette clenched the sheets in her fists with reddened cheeks and swollen pink lips. She looked at him like she wanted to kiss him and worship him for hours. Like he was her world.

Adrien picked up the soft fuzzy blanket on the bed and ran it over her reddened behind. She softly hummed and gasped as he lightly slapped between her thighs, catching her swollen clit. She cried out and moaned as her thighs shook. "How many more until you come undone for me, lovebug?"

Marinette moaned and bit the sheets with her teeth as she moved her hips.

"How many more until you scream my name?" Adrien ran his hand up along her behind with the blanket and she whimpered.

She knew not to answer. It was a rhetorical question for him. She kept quiet and waited for him to continue. Marinette heard the sound of his belt and she licked her lips as her heart filled with anticipation. "Ready, baby?"

"Yes, Master." Marinette braced herself for his belt.

Adrien folded it in half and held the tail and buckle in his palm. He pulled it back and let it go against her lower curves. She cried out and moaned as the sharp pain quickly dissolved into a low hum of pain.

He watched her react to it as he pulled back to do it again. "How many?"

"Fifteen." Marinette gasped as she got closer to her climax.

"One more time with my belt and then I'm gonna change tactics again." Adrien smirked and pulled his belt back again. He came down harder this time and she clenched the sheets and squealed.

"AH! Sixteen!" Marinette breathed hard as the dull pain hummed along her nerves and made her moan over and over again.

Adrien smiled and dropped his belt beside himself. He picked the blanket back up and ran it over her red behind. She mewled and moved her hips against his thighs as her raw skin tingled with each swipe of the soft blanket.

Adrien dropped the blanket and ran his hand between her thighs. He gently smacked his hand against her wet folds and she moaned louder as it vibrated her sensitive clit. "Count for me."

"Seventeen." Marinette breathed hard as she rubbed her thighs together.

Adrien spread her thighs further with his hand. "I'm getting you there, baby. Relax."

Marinette swallowed hard and whimpered as he smacked her again between her legs.

"Ah! Eighteen." Marinette mewled as she grabbed his hip with her nails.

Adrien groaned as the bite of her nails distracted him.

He slapped her pussy again and she moaned and arched her back. "Ni-nineteen." She licked her lips and parted them as she felt her body tighten up and her thighs tremble more.

"One more baby." Adrien smirked and ran his fingers between her thighs and spread her folds with his fingers.

She whined and pressed her behind against him. "Please…"

Adrien pulled back his hand and came down against her wet sex and Marinette cried out as it vibrated through her clit and brought her to the edge with shaking legs. "Hang on baby." Adrien slid his fingers along her wet sex and circled her clit with his middle finger, while he spread her lower lips with his others. She panted and rocked her hips as he sped his finger up. He slipped his other hand along her jaw and ran his finger along her parted lips. She ran her tongue along it and sucked on his middle finger as he worked her with his other hand. She moaned and whimpered.

"I- I need you. Please!" Marinette begged past his finger and Adrien slid his hand away from her wet pussy. He set her up and released his cock from his boxers with one hand.

"Come here." Adrien set her on his lap and leaned back more. He guided her hips so that he lined up with her entrance. She dipped her hips and ran her wet folds along the tip of his cock and he groaned.

"Pl-please…" Marinette bagged as she suddenly gripped his shoulders with her nails.

Adrien pulled her down onto his hard cock and she gasped as he filled her. "Ride."

Marinette rocked her hips and he pressed his hips up to meet hers so that her swollen clit rubbed against his smooth pelvis. She cried out and her thighs trembled as she felt her muscles tense up and let go. She screamed out his name and clung to him as she pushed herself down onto him, as hard as she could, while she rose and fell onto him.

"Fuck… shit… ah! A-Adrien!" Marinette panted his name as she came hard. Her walls clenched his cock and took him over the edge with her.

He panted and ran his hands along her cheeks as she came down from her high. He continued to kiss her lips over and over again. "We're gonna be late for breakfast."

Marinette bit her bottom lip and giggled as she got up off of him. She nodded and threw his pants at him. "Guess we should get cleaned up then."

Adrien shook his head as he watched her walk away towards the bath with reddened cheeks from his hand and belt. "Hang on, baby. You need care after that."

He ran after her and started the bathtub. Adrien helped her into the tub after putting some oils into the warm water. She got on her knees and leaned into his chest as he ran his hands down her spine to her irritated behind. Adrien gently massaged and rubbed her down. Marinette sighed against his chest and pressed kisses to his muscular pecs. "I don't deserve you." Adrien whispered against her dark hair.

Marinette looked up at him with shaking blue bell eyes. "You deserve every ounce of me and then some, Adrien. Even if you don't see it." She touched his cheeks and kissed him.

"I'm glad that you think so." Adrien sighed and touched her chin with his thumb and index finger. "We need to head out. As much as, I'd love to just sit here with you for hours."

"There is plenty of time for that." Marinette smiled and got up and out of the tub.

Adrien got out to grab her a towel; before, he left to get her the outfit he wanted her to wear.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette and Adrien stood in their walk-in closet. She peered into the mirror and watched him pull the key out for her collar. Adrien undid her padlock and took her collar off of her. He replaced it with a simple tiered diamond choker. It was the collar that he would have her wear anytime they went to his father's house. Less obvious, but the meaning was still there. Adrien fixed her hair back into place and let it cascade down her back.

She peered into the full body mirror and touched it with her fingertips. Her eyes scanned down her red dress. It was floor length and made from a loose chiffon that laid over a red woven material. It had a sweetheart neckline with short flowy sleeves that draped off her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder at Adrien, who was busy buttoning up a pale blue shirt. He stuck silver cufflinks into each sleeve and slipped steel collar stays into each tip.

"Isn't this a bit much for breakfast?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at him and slowly turned to face him.

"My father has a few other people coming to this breakfast, Bugaboo. So, you have to behave." Adrien smiled and shoved his shirt into his khaki slacks. He grabbed a dark navy suit coat and threw it on.

"You know I know how to behave in front of your father." Marinette smiled up at him and fixed his suit coat with her fingertips.

Adrien held his belt out to her and she took it. She slipped the tail of the black belt through the loops on his slacks and through the steel rectangle buckle. Her heart raced as she thought about how he had used it on her. She pushed the pin through the hole and tucked the tail into another loop. "There. Handsome as ever." Marinette smiled up at him.

He pulled out a deep red lipstick from his pocket and held it out to her. She took it and walked over to the mirror to put it onto her full lips.

Marinette turned around as she threw the tube of lipstick into her black clutch purse. "Ready? We're already late."

"One more thing before we go." Adrien produced two silver Ben Wa balls from his pocket.

Marinette's eyes widened as he smirked at her with a smoldering expression.

"We're going to be near your father and company." Marinette swallowed hard.

"Place your hands on the vanity for me." Adrien pointed at the vanity in the bedroom and Marinette did as he asked.

She slowly placed one palm and then the other on the wooden surface.

"Spread your thighs for me." Adrien licked his lips as he watched her slowly part her legs. "Good girl."

Marinette licked her lips as she peered up into a mirror that was on the vanity. Her heart raced as she waited for him.

Adrien walked up with a confident gait and ran his hands up her thighs, pulling the skirt of her dress up and over her rounded behind. He grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her thighs, exposing her. "Now, a certain girl just argued with me. How many times should I spank her?"

"How ever many times my Master likes." Marinette bit her bottom lip as she kept her eyes down.

Adrien rubbed circles along her cheek with one of his hands. "I think I like the sound of three for now. Count for me."

"Yes, master." Marinette breathed in a shuddering breath.

Adrien pulled his hand back and gently slapped his hand against the curves of her behind. She gasped and moaned as it vibrated through her in a dull ache.

"One." Marinette mewled as he smirked and pulled back to hit her rounded behind harder.

Marinette cried out as the sting dulled. "Two."

"Good girl." Adrien watched her skin become slightly pink. "One more, baby."

He pulled back further to make it hit harder. A loud smack sounded through the room mixed with Marinette's loud moan.

"Three." Marinette gasped and Adrien groaned as he rubbed his soft hand along the red area.

He kissed her spine with his soft lips and whispered, "That's my girl. Now, I'm going to put these Ben Wa balls inside your gorgeous pussy. You will sit at breakfast and any moan that passes your lips will own you a paddling later. Each time I catch you discreetly touching yourself? I'll add a new punishment on." Adrien kissed along her spine again as he slowly slid his hand between her thighs and pet her wet folds. "So, wet already."

Marinette gasped as he teased her with his fingers. Her heart was racing with adrenaline.

"Stand for me for a moment." Adrien stood up straight and pulled her against his body. He touched her chin and she opened her mouth for him. He stuck one of the Ben Wa balls past her lips and had her suck on it. "Good girl. Now, the second one."

Marinette moved her head to grab the second one into her mouth as he watched her with interested emerald eyes. He watched her lips and how they wrapped around the stainless steel ball. A deep growl vibrated in his chest as he watched her. He pulled the ball from her mouth and replaced it with his finger, while his other hand skirted down between her thighs. He teased her through the dress, causing her to softly moan as she sucked on his finger.

"That's one bugaboo." Adrien whispered against her ear and nibbled and tugged on it. "Hands on that vanity again." He took his hands off of her and watched her rest her hands back on the vanity.

She spread her thighs and he slipped her dress back up and over her hips.

"Ready?" Adrien purred against her skin and watched her nod. "I didn't hear you."

"Yes, Master." Marinette gasped and he smirked at her.

"Good girl." Adrien slipped one of the cool metal balls inside of her. He watched her hands go into fists and her hips roll as she gasped and swallowed hard. "That's one."

Marinette softly giggled and nodded as he slipped the second one in, making her feel full.

"How do they feel?" Adrien whispered against her skin and Marinette cleared her throat.

"Amazing." Marinette sighed as she waited for his command.

Adrien pulled her panties back up and her dress down. "Good. Wait till you sit down."

Marinette gasped at his words and worried her bottom lip. "We're gonna be la-"

Adrien placed his finger over her soft lips and gave her a warm smile. "And you don't have to worry about it. I got it." Adrien's smile turned into a smirk as he held out his bent elbow for her to wrap her arm around it.

She sighed with a warm smile and slipped her arm through his. "Let's go then."

Adrien lead her out of their place and to his black sports car.

He opened the passenger door and leaned his arm on the roof of the car. He waited with anticipation as she went to sit down. He knew that she would make a sound. There was no way that she wouldn't when she went to sit down into his car.

Marinette picked up her skirt as she sat down. The balls pressed against her and she inhaled a sharp breath and pressed her lips together as she got used to the feeling. It felt like he was inside her, filling her.

Adrien chuckled and grabbed her seat belt to buckle her in. He leaned over and brushed his lips along her neck up to her ear. "How do they feel?" His voice was laced in velvet and coated in sin.

Marinette bit back a soft moan and Adrien nibbled on her ear. "Is it hard to not moan? Do they feel like me?" Adrien continued to lick and suck on her earlobe, causing her to move her hips. The balls moved within her as she moved and she stilled her hips as she let out a soft moan.

"That's one, bugaboo." Adrien pulled away from her as he clicked her buckle in place.

Marinette cursed under her breath as she realized how hard it was going to be to not moan during the breakfast. Adrien took stops hard and turns sharp. She grabbed the door handle with each turn and stop, biting her bottom lip to keep her mewls at bay.

Adrien stopped at a red light and touched her chin to pry her lip from her teeth. "You keep biting that lip and you'll have red marks by the time we get to my father's mansion." He leaned over and kissed her, causing her to whimper. "That's two, baby."

"No fair. You kissed me and did your sexy gripping my chin thing." Marinette scolded him and he smirked at her.

"I didn't say I couldn't touch you." He gave her a roguish expression that made her knees quiver. "And that glare cost you another spanking. Want to make it four?"

"No, Master." Marinette sighed and smiled at him as the light turned green.

Adrien pressed a swift kiss to her lips and shifted to move forward.

He pulled up to his father's mansion, noticing two other cars there.

He sighed as he parked and Marinette peered over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hang on. I need to drop headspace for a moment." Adrien swallowed hard as he rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his seat with his keys in his lap.

"What's wrong?" Marinette sat up and touched his cheek, pulling his gaze to her own with a concerned expression.

"I didn't realize what guests were going to be here." Adrien bit his bottom lip and stared down at his lap.

"Who are they?" Marinette searched his emerald eyes with her own.

"Bookers. My father probably has plans to send me somewhere." Adrien sighed, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Alright." He grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss into her palm; before, he got out of the car.

"Wait? Where are they going to send you?" Marinette became worried as she watched Adrien walk around the front of the car to open her door.

Adrien opened her door and unbuckled her. He stood up straight and held out his hand to her.

"Where are they sending you?" Marinette searched his eyes and he touched her chin.

"It's not important." Adrien smiled at her and tapped his right foot.

Marinette got out of the car and got down on her knees. He watched her slowly move forward to kiss the insole of his shoe and then rest her forehead on it.

"Good girl. You may stand." Adrien watched her stand back up and he touched her collar with his fingertips. "I wish you could wear your regular collar."

Marinette bit back a soft moan as he brushed his fingers along her neck. He walked forward and pressed her against the car. He held her neck in his slender hand and kissed along the other side of her sensitive skin as he pressed his knee between her thighs. She gasped as the balls moved within her; while, he moved his knee against her. She sank down on his leg and rolled her hips to ease her pain as he ran his hand up her neck and pressed his thumb against her bottom lip.

She parted her lips and he dipped his thumb passed them. She licked his thumb and sucked on it. He pulled her lip down with his thumb as she gasped; while, he bit down on her neck.

"Four." Adrien whispered along her skin and Marinette whimpered as she pressed herself down on his leg harder. "Five, baby. I'm going to start adding some fun furniture into this deal from now on."

"Do it." Marinette moaned louder for his benefit and Adrien smirked.

"Brat." He kissed up to her lips and bit her bottom lip, pulling on it. "You really don't want that."

"Try me." Marinette continued to moan against his lips and he pulled away from her.

"St. Andrew's Cross." Adrien leaned on his car with his forearm and watched her blush.

Marinette parted her lips and moaned as she watched him name furniture.

"Spanking bench. We can add on queening chair, if you want." Adrien smirked at her and she worried her bottom lip.

"Is that a promise?" Marinette challenged him as she slowly ran her hand from one of her breasts, down her stomach, and slowly spread her thighs as she reached between them.

"Turn around for me. Hands on the car." Adrien spoke in a quiet yet firm voice.

Marinette smirked and turned around with her hands on the car. Adrien stood in the way of the gate, blocking the view of people walking by. The car was between them and the house.

Marinette's cheeks flushed as he slowly raised her dress up one of her legs and over her hip, exposing half her rounded behind.

"Half now." Adrien lightly tapped the curve of her ass and she gasped. "Count."

"One." Marinette bit back a moan as he smacked her behind a little harder. "Two."

"Good girl. One more for now." Adrien pulled his hand back and slapped her ass again. This time harder. It stung and left a red mark behind. Just like he wanted.

"The- Three." Marinette stumbled on the word as a dull ache settled in.

Adrien let her dress slide back down her body and rubbed his hand along the sore spot, causing her to moan and roll her hips. He slipped his other hand around her hip and between her thighs, pushing up on her entrance. The Ben Wa balls moved within her and her hands went into fists as she parted her lips.

"We're going to go inside and have a lovely breakfast. You're going to eat what I point to on my plate. When you're done eating? I want you to lick your fork like you'd service my cock. I want you to drink from your glass as if you're drinking from my lips." Adrien whispered into her ear and she softly moaned. "And that just earned yourself a queening chair, baby." He bit her ear and gently tugged on it.

"Yes, Master." Marinette's chest rose and fell as he grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him.

He pressed her against the car, touched her chin, and pushed her head back to lick up her neck as he pressed his arousal against her. "I can't wait to get you in that chair." He spoke against her lips as he peered down into her heavily lidded eyes. "Can't wait to taste you against my tongue and lips. To breathe in your intoxicating scent."

Marinette gasped as he let her go and she brushed her dress down. "Yes, Master."

"Let's go inside before my father sends Nathalie out to find us." Adrien lead her towards the stairs with his arm around her back and his hand on her hip.

She peered up at the massive doors and watched them open for them.

"Be a good girl." Adrien whispered into her ear and watched her nod. "I know you're testing me on purpose."

Marinette smirked as she walked beside him, greeting Nathalie with a kiss on each of her cheeks.

"Good morning, Nathalie." Marinette smiled as she walked past her.

"Good morning." Nathalie let Adrien walk past her; before, she closed the door. "We're eating in the main dining room this morning."

She lead them to the dining room, where Marinette saw three men sitting at the table. She swallowed hard as Adrien pulled out a chair for her. She brushed her dress beneath her and sat down with a gasp. Marinette cleared her throat and smiled for Gabriel and his company.

"Good morning, Marinette." Gabriel smiled at her and she greeted him in return.

"Good morning. Thank you for inviting us." Marinette placed her hands on the table as she peered at Adrien from the corner of her eye.

All he had to do was tap the table with his finger and she knew to keep them above the table. She knew it was impolite to put her hands beneath the table, but it felt more intimate when he told her to do it. She pressed her lips together in a thin line as Nathalie set their drinks in front of them.

"So, what have you been up to? Have you gone out to _drink_ with anyone lately?" He spoke the word drink in a different tone then the rest and Marinette touched her glass to bring it to her lips.

He watched her press her lips against the edge and tip it back slightly, exposing her neck for him. She took a sip and flicked her tongue along the edge. Adrien smirked at her and went back to talking with his father.

"Making designs and approving them. I haven't gone out to drink with anyone in a long time, Adrien. Now, I invited these bookers because they had a brand come up that wanted to use you for it. It's in New York." Gabriel gestured to the two men.

"They're new, but they have shown promise and we think that you'd be the model to bring them up further." The two men passed him the book of the designer. "She is very good at what she does and she specifically asked for you to be booked."

Adrien took the book from the men and opened it to look over the clothing. Food was set in front of them and Adrien flipped through the pages upon pages of ensembles and accessories. "She shows promise. I agree. She has an amazing sense of color. When would I leave?"

Marinette peered up at him as she picked up her fork. Adrien noticed her gaze and pushed the book away, picking up his own utensil. He poked at two items on the plate in a way that would seem like a normal gesture, but it was anything but.

"This weekend." One of the men spoke as he stabbed a strawberry.

Marinette poked a blueberry with her fork and placed it between her lips. Adrien watched her with a proud gaze as she ate what he had pointed out to her.

"How long would I be gone?" Adrien began to eat his own food. He reached out and touched the stem of his water glass with his fingertips, gently caressing his index fingertip down it.

Marinette inhaled a breath as she watched how he lovingly touched the smooth glass. She licked her lips and shifted her hips, feeling the Ben Wa balls shift within her. She bit back a moan and picked up her glass to hide behind it. "Mmm… it's so delicious."

Adrien smirked and leaned over to her as he whispered into her ear, "Rope."

Marinette blushed and set her glass down as he leaned back into his chair to continue to eat.

"You'd be gone for a month." Gabriel spoke for the two men and Adrien sighed.

"Can Marinette come with me? If I pay?" Adrien peered at the two men and watched them stare at each other to deliberate.

"I don't see why she couldn't." One of the men shrugged.

"Good. I'll only accept if she goes with me." Adrien tapped the crepe on his plate and Marinette quickly began to cut and eat her own. He smiled at her and went back to eating.

"So, Marinette? What have you been up to?" Gabriel smiled at her and she swallowed what was in her mouth.

"Good. I've been designing dresses and accessories. Your son keeps me on my toes." Marinette smiled over at Adrien and he reached over and touched her thigh.

He slowly skirted his hand up and between her thighs. She inhaled a sharp breath and licked her lips. Adrien pushed against her panties and she slightly moved her hips. She took another sip of her water and moaned softly. "Still delicious. Did your chef make this?"

Adrien tried to not laugh as he watched her scramble for words to say as he removed his hand from her skin. "Cuffs." The word barely slipped passed his lips as he leaned into her ear again, causing her to straighten up in her chair.

"He did. He's very talented." Gabriel ate some of his food and peered at Adrien. "So, it's settled? You'll go to New York?"

"Yes as long as Marinette is there, I'll go anywhere." Adrien smiled at her and took her hand in his.

"Great, let's sign some paperwork." Gabriel watched the men pass Adrien papers and a pen.

He kept one hand protectively on Marinette's thigh, while his other signed his name across the dotted line.

"How about we celebrate with some drinks in my library?" Gabriel smirked and lead them to his library that was off to the side.

She put her fork between her lips and slowly sucked on the tines. She licked the side and then set it down beside her plate. Adrien watched how she worked the fork and his imagination went wild. Adrien held his hand out to her as he stood up.

Marinette took Adrien's hand to stand up and he leaned down to whisper into her ear. "If I was allowed to I would make you bend over this table and spank you for what you did."

Marinette worried her bottom lip at his words and peered over her shoulder. "Too bad we're in public."

"You're getting yourself deeper, baby." Adrien gave her a smoldering expression.

"That's what I was hoping for." Marinette winked at him as she walked to the library with a smile.

Adrien shook his head, with a chuckle, and followed her to the other room. They each took a glass of brandy and began to drink it. Adrien sat down in an armchair and tapped his leg with his drink. Marinette sat on his thigh and held her drink as the other men sat down.

Adrien moved his thigh slightly, making the Ben Wa balls stimulate her again. She bit back a soft mewl as he continued to bounce his leg. She reached behind her and grabbed his suit coat in her fist. Marinette buried her sounds of arousal into her glass as he teased her.

The conversation between all three men felt like it lasted ages and by the end of it Marinette was on the precipice about to fall off. Her cheeks were flushed and her knuckles were white as she clenched his clothing tighter. Her drink shook in her hand and she tried to still it against her thigh.

"Well, we should be going. I depart at five A.M., correct?" Adrien helped Marinette off his lap and she clutched onto his arm to steady herself.

"Yes. I'll have Nathalie email you the itinerary." Gabriel smiled and watched Adrien nod.

"Thank you for the lovely breakfast and drink." Marinette smiled as she waved goodbye to them.

"You are always welcome in my humble home, Marinette." Gabriel smiled and watched them leave the room.

Adrien walked to his car with Marinette's arm intertwined with his. "You doing okay?"

Marinette shook her head. "I need you. Soon. Please, Master Adrien."

"How can I refuse those words?" Adrien stopped to grab her chin and brush his lips against hers in an intoxicating kiss.

 **Note: Next update will be the punishment and furniture.**


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien opened the door of their apartment for Marinette and she kneeled as he closed the door. She placed the backs of her hands on her thighs and peered down at the floor.

Adrien shrugged off his suit coat and threw it on the back of a chair. He then walked around her as he slowly undid his shirt. "You had to be a bad girl, didn't you?"

Marinette swallowed hard as she tried to keep her hips still as the Ben Wa balls moved within her. Her breath trembled as he ran his fingers along her shoulders and up to her collar. He curled his fingers beneath the bands of diamonds and pulled so that she peered up at him, exposing her neck. He slid his other hand between her breasts and ran his slender fingers up and along her neck. "Get undressed for me. I want to watch you strip."

Marinette gasped and parted her lips as he ran his fingertips along her bottom lip, letting her go. She peered back down at her lap until she heard him sit in an armchair.

She stood up and walked towards him. She kept her eyes down and he smirked at her as he situated his open shirt. "Look at me."

Marinette slowly peered from his black shoes, to the noticeable bulge in his slacks, to his abs and muscular pecs. Her gaze kept going up his body until she reached his gaze. "There's my girl." Adrien smiled at her and her breath caught as she felt her panties grow more wet.

She bit her bottom lip and undid the back of her gown. She slowly undid it until her dress fell around her ankles. Her breasts were perfectly round and her nipples were peaked and all he wanted to do was lick and suck them. He adjusted his hips in the chair as he watched her slowly swirl her hips in a figure eight motion. Marinette blushed as she hooked her fingers into the band of her panties. She slowly pushed them down her hips and thighs until they pooled around her ankles.

He saw how her sex glistened in the light and he held up his hand with his elbow resting on the arm of the chair. He looked at her as if he wanted to devour her as he slowly made a come hither motion with his index finger.

She slowly walked up to him. He undid and took off his belt. Adrien gently pat his thigh. She laid over his lap and he ran his hand over her rounded behind. "Remember how many spanks you owe your Master?" Adrien smirked as he lightly tapped his hand against the curves of her ass.

"Mmm… two, Master." Marinette softly mewled as she gripped the arm of the chair with her knees bent and ankles crossed in the air. Her heels caught the light and Adrien purred.

"Good, girl." Adrien folded his belt and did a gentle smack against her curves. "Count."

Marinette gasped and moaned as the vibrations moved to her clit. "One."

Adrien hit her with his belt a little harder, causing it to sting. She moaned at the dull ache, begging for more. "Two! More please."

"That's enough." Adrien rubbed his soft palm along her reddened skin and she softly mewled, rolling her hips.

The balls stimulated her and moved within her. "Please, Master. More."

Adrien ran her hand along her entrance and pushed his fingers into her slightly, causing her to moan louder. "Are you ready for these to come out?"

"Please." Marinette begged and Adrien wrapped his finger around the loop at the end of the string and slowly pulled.

She gasped and clutched the arm of the chair as he stopped. "I don't know if I'm ready to take these out yet. I might leave them in longer." Adrien smirked at her and heard her whimper in protest.

"A- Adrien." Marinette stuttered as she peered over her shoulder at him.

Adrien smacked her behind and her yelp transitioned into a pleasurable moan.

"Master." Marinette corrected herself as she moved her hips. "Please?"

"Are you going to be a good girl?" Adrien smiled at her as he hooked his finger into the ring again.

"Yes, Master." Marinette nodded and went back to staring at the arm of the chair.

Adrien slowly pulled the first ball out, causing her to moan. "Don't roll those beautiful hips, baby."

Marinette tried to keep her body still as he slowly pulled out the second one. She gasped and wanted to straddle his lap and undo his pants, taking him as fast as possible. She knew that she couldn't do that though. Not unless she wanted more punishments and she already had quite a few racked up.

Adrien tapped her behind with a light tap along her right cheek and she knew to get off his lap.

He stood up to take his shirt off. He laid it down beside his suit coat and slipped his fingers beneath her collar. "C' mon. I'm not going easy on you, Bugaboo."

Marinette's cheeks flushed as she softly giggled. He lead her to their home dungeon. It was a room that he kept locked from the general public. He produced a key from his pocket and unlocked the room. Marinette swallowed hard as he held the door open for her.

She walked in and immediately got down on her knees. Marinette got into position with a straight posture and waited with her eyes closed. She heard him shifting something metal and heard stuff moving around. The sound of loose buckles and drawers made her heart pump harder and her thighs tremble. She licked her lips as her breathing quickened. The anticipation was driving her insane and all she wanted to do was feel his fingers and toys along her skin. To feel the bite of leather and breathe in it's tantalizing scent.

She suddenly smelt his intoxicating citrus scent as he got close to her again. He covered her eyes with a leather blindfold and she heard the buckles as he fastened it at the back of her head. She bit her bottom lip as he tightened it and made sure that it wasn't too tight. He then picked up one of her arms by her wrist and placed her hand on his arousal. She slowly curled her fingers around him through his soft slacks and licked her lips. He softly moaned for her as he wrapped her wrist in a leather cuff that was lined with fur. Adrien took her hand off his cock and slowly walked around to her other side and did the same with her other hand. She gasped and he watched her breasts rise and fall as she felt how hard he was for her.

"That's what only you can do to me." Adrien spoke in a firm tone and she softly mewled at his words as she rolled her hips. "Hold still."

Marinette stopped moving and her hand slowly slid down his leg as he walked away from her. She whimpered as she heard him walk away. The sounds of shoes being kicked off echoed in her ears and she imagined him walking around barefoot in only his pants.

He came back to her and took her hand. "Stand."

Marinette slowly stood up on shaky legs and Adrien lead her to the St. Andrew's Cross. It was all black with two criss-crossed wooden pieces that held soft padding on each end. Each end had an eye bolt and nut to attach various restraints to it. Adrien had built it in his spare time to his liking. He gently pushed her against it until her back touched the cross.

"Arm's up, baby." Adrien spoke with a firm tone again and she did what he told her to.

She slowly raised her hands up and he secured the restraints to the eye bolts. He walked away and came back with ankle restraints and fastened those around her ankles. Then he attached them to the bottom of the cross. Marinette panted as he slowly kissed up her leg, along her hip, up her stomach, between her breasts, and up along her neck to her ear. "Comfortable?" His voice was velvet against the shell of her ear and she moaned.

"Yes, Master." Marinette swallowed hard. Her voice came out as a breathy moan and he lived for it.

"That's my girl." Adrien grabbed her chin and aggressively captured her lips with his own.

She cried out as he bit her bottom lip and tugged; while he growled from his chest.

Her pussy became more wet with each of his words and actions. She dripped down her inner thigh and her chest rose and fell. Adrien slipped his hand down her body and between her thighs, slapping his hand against her swollen clit. She flinched and moaned as she ran her tongue along his.

"Fuck me, please." Marinette begged as she pulled at her restraints.

Adrien ran his thumb along her bottom lip and watched her beg for him. "We're not even close to being done with your punishments, baby. But I appreciate your begging."

Marinette whimpered as he walked away from her. He went to grab nipple clamps and came back to her. Adrien cupped one of her breasts in his palm and ran his thumb over her nipple, causing it to harden more. She gasped and rolled her hips as he circled her sensitive skin. He took one of the clamps and placed it over her nipple, pushing the plastic piece up to keep it in place. She moaned and he bent down to wrap his lips around her other nipple, causing her hips to buck. He let her nipple go and attached the other clamp to it. Her cheeks flushed and he watched beads of sweat run between her breasts and down her taut stomach.

Adrien groaned as he brought his tongue to her damp skin and slowly licked up the valley of her breasts, tasting her. She breathed in a shaky breath and arched her back.

He walked away and came back with a riding crop. He gently tapped it along her wet folds and she cried out. Adrien slid the leather up her slit and along her stomach. He ran it around one nipple and gave it a quick tap. Marinette cried out and he slowly teased along her sensitive skin to the other one, tapping it. She balled her hands into fists and moaned.

Adrien ran the leather end along her bottom lip and she parted them. "Are you going to be a good girl, now?"

"Yes, Master." Marinette swallowed hard as she anticipated another smack to her clit.

He wavered and suddenly smacked her clit with the leather end and she cried out. "More. Please."

Adrien watched her breasts rise and fall with each breath and he backed up, letting her suffer. "No, I think I'll make my pretty kitten wait."

Marinette whimpered as she imagined him holding the riding crop behind his back. She swallowed hard and tried to listen for his movements.

Adrien came up with a cat-o-nine tails and slowly slid the strands of leather between her thighs and she trembled. He quickly flicked his wrist, causing the leather to bite against her pussy. Marinette breathed in a sharp breath and moaned as he began to lightly smack her torso and breasts with the toy.

He slowly ran the strands of leather up along her body and was gone again. She whimpered and pulled at her restraints. Her pussy dripped with anticipation and need. She wanted his fingers inside of her, coaxing her, bringing her over the edge. She wanted him to take her on the bed, on the floor, anywhere. She wasn't picky at the moment. She licked her lips as he pressed his body against her, undoing her wrists. "Once I have you down? I want you to walk over to the spanking bench for me." Adrien whispered against her ear as he nibbled and licked it.

She gasped and nodded as she felt her knees grow weak. "Anything for my Master."

"Good, girl." Adrien sucked on her earlobe and slowly kissed down her neck. He trailed kisses and laps of his tongue against her salty skin as he made his way to her ankles. He spread her wet folds and slowly licked from her entrance to her swollen bud. He pressed a gentle kiss along it and she gasped, sinking her hands into his hair. "Not yet, baby." Adrien spoke against her sex and kissed down her inner thigh. He bit down and ran his tongue along it as he undid one of her ankle restraints. He then moved to her other thigh, kissing and licking her skin as he undid the last restraint. She gasped and bit into her bottom lip with each nibble, lick, and kiss.

Adrien smirked as he stood back up. He lead her over to the spanking bench that was across the room. He placed her hands on the black leather seat and she crawled up onto it. She placed her thighs and arms on each side of it. He fastened them into place and the cold leather stimulated her sensitive clit.

He took a cane from the wall and rolled his wrist. "I'm going to use the cane. Okay?"

Marinette softly moaned at the name of the toy as anticipation set in. She nodded and he stepped back to provide gentle quick taps against the curves of her ass. She moaned as her pussy was vibrated with each smack of the cane. He watched her skin redden with each light smack of the wood. Marinette continued to moan as he tapped her a little harder each time.

Adrien switched to a paddle and hit her harder, working her up and bringing her down. Her cheeks began to bruise and he stopped to rub soft fur along her irritated skin. She cried out and moaned as the soft texture of the fur was a million times more stimulating than normal. He ran it between her thighs and she brushed her sex against the leather. "Don't move. I don't want you cumming yet. Not until my mouth is on that gorgeous pussy."

She whined as he stopped to undo her restraints. He helped her off of the spanking bench and pulled her close to his body. "On your knees."

Marinette dropped to her knees and he undid her blindfold, letting it fall to the floor. "Focus on me." Adrien spoke in a sultry tone and she blinked her lashes as she peered into his eyes with sultry ones of her own.

He undid his pants and pushed them down with his boxers. She watched him as he pressed the tip of his cock against her lips and she wrapped her lips around it. He groaned as he watched her slowly take him to the back of her mouth. "That's it. Ah… Marinette." He moaned and gathered her hair, wrapping it around his fist.

She moaned and closed her eyes as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and began to move it in tandem with her lips and tongue. He bit back a groan and tapped her cheek. She opened her eyes and peered up at him again through her dark lashes. "That's my girl. Don't take your eyes off me. I want you to watch me cum."

She groaned and sent vibrations down his hard cock and Adrien bit back a moan. He began to pump his hips and she relaxed her throat, accepting his deep thrusts.

He hissed and parted his lips as he felt her grip tighten around him and how she began to suck harder. "Ah… yes… Don't stop. Faster."

Marinette picked up the pace and she felt his cock flex as he grew closer to orgasm. The tip of his cock swelled and turned a darker shade of pink as she let his cock go from her mouth.

She ran her hand along him and parted her lips as she felt his thigh tremble beneath her palm. She circled her wrist as she ran her hand along his shaft and around his swollen head, causing him to curse under his breath.

She ran her hand back down to the base and covered his tip with her warm mouth. She kept her hand moving at a steady pace as she pressed her tongue along the underside of his cock.

"Swallow." Adrien bit the words past his clenched teeth as he released into her mouth.

She let it pool on her tongue and he pulled his cock from her mouth. Marinette visibly swallowed it and he moaned as he watched her do as he had asked of her. "Good girl."

Marinette moaned as he helped her to stand. He lead her over to the queening chair and helped her sit down in it. She peered up at him with heavily lidded eyes and swollen pink lips. He fastened her wrists to the arms of the chair and spread her thighs to fasten her ankles to it. Her chest rose and fell and she watched him get on the floor. He slid his head beneath the seat of the chair and began to slowly circle her soaked entrance with the tip of his tongue.

She shivered and her thighs trembled with each passing of his tongue. Marinette moved her hips and he reached up to dig his nails into her thighs. She stilled her movements and he dipped his warm tongue inside her. He swirled it around, tasting her sweet arousal. She cried out and clenched her hands into fists, digging her nails into her palms.

Adrien slowly licked up to her clit and slipped his middle finger into her tight entrance. She cried out as he curled his finger slightly, while he worked her with his mouth. She trembled and her orgasm peaked. "Fuck my mouth, baby."

Marinette clenched the arms of the chair as she rocked her hips and came hard, screaming his name. "ADRIEN!"

Adrien smirked against her pussy as he slowed the pace of his fingers and tongue, bringing her down from her high. Adrien crawled out from under the chair, undid the restraints, and helped her up. Her knees buckled and he caught her up into his arms. He carried her to the soft bed and laid her down.

"You okay?" Adrien smiled at her and settled between her thighs. He picked up each wrist and kissed where the restraints had been. Adrien crawled over to grab some salve to massage into her red skin. She sighed and nodded, licking her lips as she watched him rub salve along her wrists and ankles. "Roll over for me, bugaboo."

Marinette rolled onto her stomach and he began to gently rub the salve over her marked behind. She hissed as it stung and he pressed a gentle kiss to her curves. Marinette waited for him to lay down beside her and she turned onto her side. He ran his hand along her cheek and she closed her eyes with a sigh. Adrien pressed gentle kisses along her cheeks and lips. She worried her bottom lip as he undid her nipple clamps, causing her to whimper.

"Sorry, baby." Adrien grabbed more slave to run along her sore nipples and pressed kisses to them. "You okay? Too much today?"

Marinette shook her head and smiled at him as her eyes drifted closed. "You forgot the rope."

"Next time. I think you've have enough, love bug." Adrien smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear.

She cuddled closer to him and took his warmth. He sighed and threw the blanket over them. "I'll hold you to that." Marinette yawned and Adrien ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know you will." Adrien softly chuckled at her and she giggled.

 **Songs I wrote this to (My husband picked the songs for me haha):**

 **Love In An Elevator by Aerosmith**

 **Personal Jesus by Depeche Mode**

 **Strangelove by Depeche Mode**

 **Master and Servant by Depeche Mode**


End file.
